Overlord-The new Lords
by darkraizerGx1
Summary: Momnga arrived in the new world alone but waht if he wasn't alone this time? what if a few of his friends stayed and joined him in the new world, the question remains what will they do?
1. Oc Sheet

Name

GearGainer

Job

The Tanker and defender of Ain Ooal Gown, a World Break Champion and Treasure Hunter.

Residence

The Great Tomb of Nazarick- Room in 9th floor.

Alignment: Neutral- sens of Justice 1

Racial lever

Golem-Lvl10

Ancient One-Lvl15

Automanin-Lvl10

Job Level

World Champion-Lvl10

Magic Caster-Lvl5

Berserker-Lvl15

Treasure Hunter-Lvl15

Warrior-Lvl10

Lightning Lord-Lvl10

[Racial level-Total level 35] + [Job level – Total Level 65] = Total level 100

World Class items:

Chains of Eternal Essence- it is an item that when equip to a user depending on the spell will be activated, if an offensive spell for example [Fireball] is the set spell. The user may launch said spell at their intended targets by calling out the spell name and aiming at said target. If a defensive spell like [Wall of Protection from magic] is set, user required to focus the spell on themselves or anyone and speak the spells name to activate it. If a status type spell such as [Poison] is set, the user will receive a boost depending on the spell such as [Poison] will give user resistance to all poisons and have high chance of inflicting poison to opponents.  
[Current spell set: Shrink- Reduces user's size of their choosing, Increase speed, agility and reaction time]

Weapons:

Divine Ragnarok- A great dual sided Axe with a 70% chance of full armor penetration, 36-59% of causing burn effect, and gives user a 10% power boost for every successful strike on target.

Gauntlet of Guisson- A demonic gauntlet with the boost effect of [Demonic Rage] that doable the users strength and speed but completely null user defense for a short period of time when activated.

Armor:

None

Other:

Lucky Nights Fantasia-World class Treasure Hunter item, triple wearers luck

Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown

Convenient Item Reach- it's a necklace that allows the host to spawn any item from their storage one item at a time.

Devine keeper\- a medallion that a host uses to store an infinite amount of items.

Name

Allipones

Job

Healer and support of Ainz Ooal Gown, Treasure hunter.

Residence

The Great Tomb of Nazarick- Room in 9th floor.

Alligment: Neutral- sens of Justice 5

Racial Level

Elemental-Lvl15

Divine Spirit-Lvl15

Job Level

Healer-Lvl15

Magic caster-Lvl15

Treasure Hunter-Lvl10

Archer-Lvl10

Warrior-lvl5

Priestess-Lvl15

[Racial level-Total level 30] + [Job level – Total Level 70] = Total level 100

World class Item

Valkyries Divine Blessing (VDB) - May only be used by max level healers and are over lever 78, this allows user to cast healing magic on all member of their part or allow healing magic like [Heal] to have an area effect.

Weapons

Apollo's Wrath- a flame stylize bow, able to fire up to 3 arrows at once, able to add element to the arrows with fire being the strongest, has 25% or lower chance to cast an instant death magic on targets.

Staff of Nirvana- A ancient yet beautify crafted staff with a crystal that shown various colors, increase the power of any elemental and healing spell and reduces mana consumption by 75%, any status effect spell are given a 20% increase effect.

Armor

Battle dress of Shalzana-Divin class armor [Light armor]

Lucky Nights Fantasia-World class Treasure Hunter item, triple wearers luck

Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown

Convenient Item Reach- it's a necklace that allows the host to spawn any item from their storage one item at a time.

Devine keeper\- a medallion that a host uses to store an infinite amount of items.

Name

Junko15Crazy

Job

Healer and Head Chef of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Residence

The Great Tomb of Nazarick- Room in 9th floor.

Alignment: Evil

Racial Level

Succubus-Lvl10

Queen Demon-Lvl10 (Max Lvl15)

Dark Empress-Lvl10

Job Level

Healer-Lvl15

Magic Caster-Lvl15

Assassin-Lvl10

Cook/Bartender-Lvl15

Martial Artist-Lvl5 (Max Lvl10)

[Racial level-Total level 30] + [Job level-Total Level 60] = Total level 90

World Class Item

Book of Divine Taste-A book with knowledge of various potions, drinks and meals that provide various forms of status boost.

Weapons

Abyss Sins- a pair of demonic dagger with jagged teeth with a high chance of full armor penetration but low chance on enchanted armor, able to steal life essence from targets and heal its user with three quarter of the damage dealt. Are able to make an instant kill when used for assassination or sneak attacks.

Claws of Cerberus-Clawed gloves that increase user's strike, high chance to cause bleed effect on target.

Armor

Goddess Grace-Divine class [Light armor]

Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown

Convenient Item Reach- it's a necklace that allows the host to spawn any item from their storage one item at a time.

Name

Kirizo2c00l

Job

Scout of Ainz Ooal Gown

Residence

The Great Tomb of Nazarick- Room in 9th floor.

Alignment: Neutral- sens of Justice 0

Racial Level

Beastmen-Lvl9 (Max 10)

Werewolf-Lvl8 (Max 10)

Great Alpha-Lvl2 (Max 15)

Job Level

Hunter-lvl10

Swordsmen-Lvl7 (Max 15)

Scout-Lvl13 (Max 15)

Archer-Lvl2 (Max 10)

Treasure Hunter-Lvl1 (Max15)

[Racial level-Total level 19] + [Job level-Total Level 33] = Total level 52

World Class Items

None

Weapons

Huntress's dagger- Red bladed daggers, when fighting any type of beast will grant a 30% boost for all stats, able to gain special material when killing beast.

Crossbow\- an ordinary crossbow

Tribal sword-a sword made from a dragon claw.

Armor

Artic chainmail-mid tier armor [light armor]

Lucky Nights Fantasia-World class Treasure Hunter item, triple wears luck

Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown

Convenient Item Reach- it's a necklace that allows the host to spawn any item from their storage one item at a time.

Name

Nanami000

Job

None

Residence 

The Great Tomb of Nazarick- Room in 9th floor.

Aligment neutral-sense of justice 2

Racial level

Dragon-Lvl2 (Max Lvl10)

Dracomage-Lvl1 (Max Lvl15)

DracoPriestess-Lvl15

Job level

Priestess-Lvl13 (Max Lvl15)

Magic Caster-Lvl1 (Max level15)

Healer-Lvl9 (Max level15)

Cook/Bartender-Lvl4 (max Level15)

[Racial level-Total level 18] + [Job level-Total Level 27] = Total level 45

World Class Item

None

Weapons

Magic staff-an average magic staff, used by beginners

Armor

Priestess scales- a Priestess outfit made from dragon scales, null any status hindrance, high resistance to dark magic, increase power in holy attacks, high speed and defense boost.

Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown

Convenient Item Reach- it's a necklace that allows the host to spawn any item from their storage one item at a time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Raizer: That's RIght i'm back and with the ban finally lifted i can post my chapters again.**

 **Jaden: The wait was killer.**

 **Adam: Yeah, it was an unfair banning.**

 **Raizer: Enough, let's not talk about that now, don't want to cause anything so just to remind you all that i don't own Overlord...the manga/anime one not the game except a the Oc's that were mention before this, well enjoy.**

* * *

"YGGDRASIL" was one of the top 5 DMMO-RPGs of all time in the year 2147, with over 2000 basic and advanced jobs classes and player can take as many classes as they want as long as they met each class prerequisites, also in addition one could use various creator tool to customize their armor, weapon, appearance and other cosmetic setting. The game itself was so popular that when the word "DMMO-RPG" come up in japan, people would immediately think of YGGDRASIL but that all in the past now, after 12 years, it finally lost its prime and it's time to move on, today is the last day for the game before it finally comes to an end. In such many of the guilds is gone but only one still remaining it being the Ainz Ooal Gown with members of 41. This guild happen to be a well-known PVP/PKER guild and the only guild that had 1500 players and Npc's that couldn't beat as the guild is base in The Great Tomb of Nazarick, a once underground dungeon turned into a underground guild base that consisted of ten floors. Another special thing about this guild is that all of its members are Hetermorphic characters that got tired of being killed by human players. Sadly many of the members had to leave due to reason with their lives.

19:43:15-The Great Tomb of Nazarick-9th floor

In the guild meeting room, where a large table with 41 seats, most seat were empty except for one, at the seat that belonged to the guild master himself, that player was Momonga a Skeleton, Elder lich, Overlord and one of the strongest players in YGGDRASIL to be ever known. Despite being a loyal player, he felt lonely as before the shutdown was announce he was the only member of the guild to ever remain and maintain the guild so it could remain as one of the best guilds, that until another member dropped in a year or so ago and ask Momonga to tech his son and allow him to be a member along with another which Momonga did and he even allowed him to make his own NPC's, but right now that didn't really matter to him, as he sent out emails to the other members in hopes that he could see them one more time before the game ended but realizing now they need some time due to the updates that happen while they were gone.

'Yeah maybe they are updating the game, after all a lot of updates have shown up so it would take time to update' He then was suddenly snapped out from his train of thought when a ding was heard.

[HeroHero has log in]

"Herohero-san…" Momonga said thinking about the last time HeroHero stop playing YGGDRASIL because of his job haha, it become apparent that his job won't leave him alone almost all the time that was why he left.

"Momonga, how are you? It been awhile since I've played this..." HeroHero said pleasantly surprising Momonga.

"I'm fine HeroHero-san, how about you it's been two years since I last heard from you." A surprise emotion appeared beside HeroHero.

"Really 2 years, wow didn't realize how long I was gone but unfortunately my job has been running dry…I think I'm getting a little ill but other than that I'm fine."

Momonga couldn't help but sympathize with him, sure his job as a mangaka that focuses on his maid illustration and also currently stylized in a monthly magazine but he couldn't help but feel a little concern and worry because being a mangaka is not easy and can result into health problems, at least that was what he read. HeroHero was the one that creates some of the maids in Nazarick, suddenly Momonga remember when HeroHero yelled out saying that "MAID UNIFORMS ARE JUSTICE!" Momonga couldn't help but giggle at the good old days.

"Momonga-san, hello? Are you there?" HeroHero asked worriedly as he saw the elder lich suddenly giggling.

"Ah sorry, I suddenly remember something from the past."

"And what would that be if you don't mind me asking?"

Momonga smiled and said "Maid uniforms are justice! Was your old saying."

HeroHero burst out laughing "HAHAHAHA yes indeed, maid uniforms are justice to its finest. To whoever rejected maid uniforms are the fool at the bottom of the earth! Yeas, how could you not be satisfied by hearing 'welcome master' with those lovely and bright smile?!"

Momonga chuckles a bit "I believe Peroroncino agreed with you on that given his love for H-games."

"I know rig-? Dang" HeroHero suddenly had annoyed expression.

"Is something wrong?" Momonga asked.

"It looks like someone's calling me; it would probably be my boss again. Knowing him he would want me to come to work early again. I'm sorry Momonga I'll be right back but if I can't let's meet in YGGDRASIL II or somewhere else." With that HeroHero logged out.

"Let's meet up somehere else…huh" Momonga said to himself, not paying attention to anything else.

-In the real world-

Bright light from various computers shines in the darkness showing a notification from YGGDRASIL something that is unlikely to the person before it, however he is not the only one that got it though. A couple of individuals got it as well dumbstruck for the fact it shouldn't supposed for their lack of activities, except for one them but equally confused, on the game, so they got curious and check it up to see what it was. Much to their surprise and shock it was from someone they knew of before they left, or for the one of them learn under, the game. They decided to check what was going on here. It was a message from Momonga himself.

"Hello guys, I know that you are confuse why you are getting this message after all these years and that YGGDRASIL will be shutting down for the last time and they would send this announcement to everyone that ever played it even those who stopped playing it for years. The announcement has apparently given the guilds the ability to send messages to everyone that is members to a guild as a way to give the guild a way to potentially reunited for the last time. I hope that you get this and made your choice when you finished. Signed Momonga or by my real name Suzuki Satoru."

"I-impossible!"

"NO!"

"YGGDRASIL gone in one day!?"

"But I just joined last year!?"

"All of our hard work gone!?"

"I can't believe this!?"

"Dammit!"

"No way!"

"All that work…"

"Momonga…"

Each and every one of them, thought about it beside the one excpetion, they had a job they have to work too and yet they can't leave Momonga alone. The fact that he stayed behind and waited there for years for them to come back if on-Ding! A message showed up from their jobs they looked up and much to their joy and disbelief is that they were given a day off from their work for some problem in the company they worked it was a worker's dream come true and they wre going to to use it to log in. they got in the menu and they clicked and then,

{{You require update…installing the updates}}

"GOD DAMMIT SHITTY DEVS!"

"…what the?" said one of them after hearing his father and mother yell out.

21:48:54 YGGDRASIL, central town

"What the? This isn't Nazarick!?" said a voice that belong to an avian humanoid with wings, beside him was a pink slime. He had chosen the last visited option in his login point but it seems that he wasn't expecting to be in the central town; lucky for him the town doesn't allow any acts of PK.

"I know that bro; we must have clicked the wrong location." Said the slime, whose voice was female.

"Oh Peroroncino, Bukubukuchgama, looks like you log in at the wrong spot too." Said a voice, the duo turned and noticed a large goat demon who they recognize as Ulbert Alain Odle and with him was Tabula Smaragdina, Warrior Takemikazuchi, Nishikienrai, Yamaiko and her sister Akeimi, Touch me, Junko15Crazy and a small light blue werewolf approaching them.

"Guys!" Peroroncino waved at them, "Great to see you all, it been so long." He greeted them, his sister noticed the werewolf.

"Um, who's the little cute ball of hair?" Bukubukuchgama asked.

"Hey!" the werewolf pouted, "I'm not small or cute, and my racial level still needs to grow." Touch me and Junko laughed, Touch me then placed his right hand on the werewolf's head.

"This is my son, Kirizo2c00l is his username." Touch me answered, he then nudge the werewolf. "Go on introduce yourself son."

"Hello, my name is Kirizo2c00l, I'm twelve years old, It's very nice too meet you all." He said bowing towards them.

"My, such a well-mannered lad." Ulberto said, stroking his beard.

"I quite agree. You raised him well my friend." Tabula nodded in agreement. Junko puffed out her chest in pride.

"Well of course, we didn't raise no delinquent." She said, they stopped for a moment and stared at Junko, then at Touch me and then at Kiziro, this repeated for a bit before they finally realized it.

"EEHHH!?" Peroroncino then pointed at Touch me but he was facing Junko, "You're Touch me-san's wife!? How long? And since when?"

"Fufufufufu, I can't believe you didn't recognize my voice." Junko said, "After all we did meet each other in real life at Ainz Ooal Gown's greatest Treasure Hunters wedding. And for your information we've been married long before we start playing Yggdrasil."

Prior to Yggdrasil shutdown, everyone from the guild were invited to two of their members real life wedding, apparently the two of them started online dating in Yggdrasil during raids, explorations and events which eventual made them want to meet each other in real life, in which they did, soon after they announce to the guild members that they become an official couple and a year later they were getting married. Of course they invited their fellow guild members to their wedding and they would cover the travel expenses, there Touch me, Junko, Peroroncino, Momonga and the others meet each other for the first time. Kirizo not really understanding what was going on; he tilted his head and turned towards Touch me, his tail swaying a bit.

"Tou-san, why are they surprise that Kaa-san is married to you?" he asked innocently making Peroroncino and Bukubukuchagama mouths gapping open if their avatar could do it, Touch me just laughs and told him it was nothing.

"Though I did finally talk her into getting a new mic since her old one kept messing up her voice a bit." Touch me explain why his wife's voice now sounded different than before to which the others 'Ahh' in understanding.

"We should probably head over to Nazarick now." Ulbert said. "Don't want to keep Momonga-san waiting any longer." The others nodded in agreement, "" Good now gather around me and I'll teleport us there." They group around the demon goat and he called out his spell "[Immense Teleportation]!" Ulbert said as a large dark mist suddenly surrounded them, his shadow growing larger until it became a large circle and the mist consumed them before it was blown away by the wind leaving nothing in its place.

22:03:43 The Great Tomb of Nazarick -9th floor

In the hallways, a dark mist vortex formed before it quickly dispersed revealing Ulbert and the others.

"No matter how many times you use that spell, it never gets any more comfortable."Peroroncino complain. His sister than slapped him over his head, "Ow sis why?"

"Stop complaining and be thankful he didn't leave you behind." Bukubukuchagama turned towards Ulbert and gave him a happy emote "Thank you very much Ulbert-san. Now," the pink slime turned towards the left hallway and raised a part of her like she was pointing at the direction, "Let's go see our friend!"

"Yeah!" the others cheered and were about to walked down the hallway until Kirizo spoke up.

"Um, Miss Bukubukuchagama-san," he said, the slime turned around.

"Yes, Kirizo and you can call me Nee-chan if you like."

"Okay, nee-chan but the meeting room is that way." The werewolf said pointing at the completely opposite direction, "Momonga-sensei showed me the layout of the 9th floor three months after I join the guild." He said, his tail swaying a bit. Everyone stared at the werewolf a bit, they didn't show it but internally they were embarrassed at that little slip up, his parent a bit more. Bukubukuchagama cough a bit.

"Ugh, right I was just testing you is all," she said, a bit nervously, "Yeah that's it a test and you passed with flying colors Kirizo, good work."

Kirizo soon had a starry eyes and happy emote appeared beside his avatar.

"Really? Yeah!" the little werewolf cheered.

Peroroncino, Tabula, Ulbert, Yamaiko and Akeimi thought differently. _'That was all bullshit and you know it, you just wanted to save yourself from embarrassment Bukubukuchagma-san/sis.'_

Kirizo's parent on the other hand thought something differently. Touch me thought _'Bukubukuchagama-san don't teach my son such a bad habit!'_ as he mentally cried thinking what the bad things his son would do from lying. Junko thought _'Perhaps I should teach Kiri-chan when the time that requires him to lie and when to tell the truth. Beside his father worries too much thinking a small bad thing will make our son a bad person, fufufu.'_

"Oh it looks like we're not the only ones late." Said a voice behind them, they turned around to see a rather thin golem clad in ninja attire and beside him was the guild Pk and PKK Chief Strategist Punittoe Moe and a small dragon priestess which again they didn't recognize.

"Nana-chan." Kirizo said happily said as he ran up to the draco priestess.

"Nishikienrai," Akeimi said happily seeing her old friend and partner, "Punittoe Moe, It's been so long, how are you? And who's that beside you?"

"Akei-chan it nice to see you again, I've been good a little problem at work through but other than that I'm good." He then turned towards the draco priestess who was busy talking with Kirizo, "Her name is Nanami000, she the newest member to our guild as she told me. She said that a friend of hers invited her to play this game and gave her a [Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown] so she could enter Nazarick without getting killed and eventually she was added to the guild. Punittoe and I just happen to have met her on our way here as she was lost."

"Yes, she kept screaming out in frustration, it was slightly funny." Punittoe said chuckling a bit before he was hit in the back of the head by Yamaiko for being rude.

Touch me and Junko adopted a thinking posture, they know that they have heard that name before but can't seem to remember. Soon they were taken out from their train of thought when Kirizo brought the Nanami before them.

"Nana-chan, these are my Tou-san and Kaa-san character, their super cool, ne?" he asked, his voice clearly showed his joy.

"Um, hello Mr Tomaru, Mrs Tomaru," Nanami bowed towards them, "It's nice to see you both again."

For Touch me and Junko, their eyes grew wide, they know that voice, it belong to the same girls that Kirizo invited to have dinner with them a few times.

"Oh my, is that you Chiaki Nanami?" Touch me ask. To which the draco priestess nodded and had a embarrassed emote appear beside her.

"My, my Chiaki-chan I didn't think you would play this kind of game." Junko said.

"Umm well, Kiri-kun said that this was a fun game and suggested me to play." She replied shyly, "He even invited me to this guild, we were supposed to meet up and talk to the guild master and thank him for allowing us to join the guild and with the game about to be shut down I decided to just maybe…um." She wasn't sure what to say as she started to stutter. The other players noticed this but decided to tease them later. Akeimi spoke up.

"Alright now lead head towards the meeting room, Momonga-san must be getting lonely now." She said, to which everyone agreed and they head down the hallway until they reached two large white doors with two golden pillars with black and white markings. Just as they were about to enter they heard someone talking.

"Let's meet up somehere else…huh" they recognize as Momonga's voice. It appeared that he was talking to himself; they then noticed the notification that HeroHero had log out. Perhaps something happen between after HeroHero left and them arriving, did he not notice the notification of their arrival. They continued to ponder until –

"When and where exactly are we going to meet, huh?!" Momonga yelled.

They couldn't believe what they just heard, what their friends train of thoughts has been leading up to. Perhaps he kept it all to himself since they left.

 _ **Slam!**_

They jumped slightly when they heard the sudden sound of something hitting the table with great force.

"-Don't fuck with me! Damn it! This is The Great Tomb of Nazarick that we conquered and built together! How could they just throw it away like it was yesterday's garbage, all the times we spent here like it didn't matter!" Momonga roared, his voice filled with anger, hatred and bitterness.

They have known Momonga for a long time, he has always been the level-headed one out of everyone in the guild and has and will be an excellent leader, always making sure everything was good and in proper order. The skeleton overlord did always have been keen and insightful mind. He wasn't as efficient as Punittoe Moe when it comes to battle strategizing but in other matters, Momonga is always ahead with his logical and cunning way of thinking that even Punittoe himself is impress. He never pains when they are in an unknown situation, rather he would converse with them, calmly keeping things in control of the situation and to keep them calm and cool.

And now…

Now, all of his bottled up emotions are spilling out, like a dam has been broken inside of him. Nobody has ever witnessed Momonga losing his friendly and calm demeanor. Kirizo did admit that Momonga scoulded him harshly sometimes for some mistakes he did bur quickly apologizing and said that he was a little upset due to work, now he saw the real reason why. It felt very…personal; there was no other way of saying it. They shouldn't be standing here listing to their friend's true feelings and thought. Peroroncino decided enough was enough as he grabbed both handles of the door and pushed them open.

"DON'T EVER THINK WE THREW AWAY THOSE MEMORIES!" he yelled bursting in through the door, this caught the skeleton completely off guard and he jumped in his seat. "THE MEMORIES WE ALL MADE HERE ARE TOO PRECIOUS FOR US TO JUST THROW AWAY MOMONGA, SO DON'T EVER THINK WE DO IT!"

"Peroroncino-san!" Momomga said completely surprised by his friend's sudden appearance.

"Yeah Momonga-oneechan! We would never do something like that." Bukubkuchagama said agreeing with her brother.

"The time we spent building this place will never be forgotten, this is our pride and joy!" Yamaiko and Akeimi nodded in agreement "Yeah!"

"We'd never forget how much we put all of our hard work to this place; I'm nearly insulted that you think otherwise Momonga-san." Nishikienrai added.

"Bukubukuchagama-san, Yamaiko-san, Akeimi-san, Nishikienrai-san."

"How could I ever forget this place, my evilness is practically everywhere." Ulbert said. Tabula and Punittoe shook their heads.

"What he's trying to say is that we created a powerful bond and this guild is the symbol of that bond." Tabula said. "And that bond will never part from us." Punittoe added his two cents.

"Ublert-san, Tabula-san, Punittoe-san."

"Momonga my friend, it seems that my choice of leaving took a far greater toll on you than I realize and for that I'm greatly sorry. It's something a Hero of Justice should have done. And for that I'm sorry." Touch me said, as he bowed in forgiveness.

"What my husband said is true and I too am sorry for leaving you all alone Momonga-kun." Junko said.

"I too feel the same way and ask forgiveness for my actions" Takemikazuchi said

"Touch me-san, Junko-san, Takemikazuchi-san."

"Momonga-sensei, you taught me so much about Yggdrasil more than I could ever hope for, please don't say things like that." Kirizo said.

"Kiri-kun is right, Momonga-sensei, please you made our memories of this place so memorable." Nanami finished.

"Kirizo-kun, Nanami-chan." Momonga said, he then started to sniffle, even though his avatar wasn't crying he wiped away what would have been tears off his face. "Everyone," he said his voice filled with joy, "I guess you heard me huh. I must have sounded so selfish didn't I? That's something a Guild master like me shouldn't be like."

"Damn straight." Peroroncino said. Then a Ding was heard

[HeroHero has login]

HeroHero reappeared in the meeting hall, even though his avatar didn't show it but for some reason they could feel a sense of joy and relief from the black slime.

"Momonga you wouldn't believe what-oh guys you all made it." HeroHero said noticing the others in the room. "Man you can't believe how happy I am right now."

"Well are you going to tell us or not?" Ulbert asked.

"Right, anyway earlier I got a call from my boss, at first I thought he was going to ask me to come to work early again but instead he tells me that I get the day off tomorrow due to a virus attack at my work place."

"Well how about that," Bukubukuchagama said slightly surprise, "Me and my little brother-"

"Stop mentioning that I'm the little brother all the time, it's annoying!"

"-quite you!, anyway we got an email from our work place saying that we got a day off to, due to the doors malfunctioning." Ulbert then spoke up.

"Really, me too. My boss emailed me that my work place was caught on fire, luckily it happened in the night and no one was at the office at the time."

"This is some coincidence, since I got the same thing from my work place due to some drunk driver accidently ramming his car into the building, it happened at night and no one was there too." Tabula said.

"My work place had a sudden infestation and the building is closed off until the pests are exterminated." Punittoe said.

"The high school that I teach had several water pipes bursting and flooded a few classrooms so the school has been closed for the rest of the week." Yamaiko said.

"The restaurant I work at is being renovated so I got the day off." Akeimi said.

"Well I've been given a day off due to a problem in the system shutting all of the computers in my work place down for two days." Touch me said, Junko nodded in agreement.

"He's right, I work there too."

"My work place is closed due to a potential terrorist bombing; they evacuated everyone including myself outside and closed off the area." Nishikienrai said which shock everyone and made them worry for his safety.

"My god, are you okay Nishi-kun?" Akeimi asked.

"Hey Nishikienrai what is your job anyway? Since it attracted that kind of attention." Peroroncino asked which surprised the golem ninja that the avian man didn't know.

"I work at a travel company and I happen to be a travel agent, I'm surprise that you didn't know. Oh and to answer your question Akeimi-chan I'm fine."

"Me and Nana-chan are on summer break." Kirizo said, which Nanami nodded in agreement. Momonga notice the Takemikazuchi didn't say his reason so he decided to ask.

"What about you Takemika-san?" this made the others turn towards the samurai in question.

"Me? Well I just happen to be on vacation actually when I got the email." Takemika admitted, "Tomorrow happens to be my last day of vacation." The older members of the guild stared at the samurai for a few seconds before all of them muttered out 'lucky bastard' while Kirizo and Nanami tilted their heads in confusion.

Momonga decided to check the time and internally frown as it show 23:49:05, "It seems that we only have about ten minutes left." He said sadly, the others heard him and check the time as well, their shoulders, for Bukubukuchagama and HeroHero's case bodies, slumped a bit. "When I thought no one else was coming I was going to head for the throne room and stay there until the end." Momonga admitted, he turned around and grabbed a decorative golden staff with six colored gems on the top, this is [The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown] the pride and symbol of the guild hard word poured into making it, the numerous farming and hunting for the materials to make it, Momonga and the other older member stared at the staff in the skeleton's hand and smiled as it brought back so many good memories, he turned around to face his friends, "Would you all like to join me?" he asked to which they nodded. Soon they left the meeting room and headed for the throne room on the way they meet with the guilds last line of defense in case of invaders, the combat maid of Pleiades and their leader Sebas, a butler.

"Sebas…" Touch me said, as he stare at his NPC with both pride and sadness, pride as he made him to be the perfect butler and have a great sense of justice like him but sad that he will disappear when the game shuts down. Junko placed her right hand on her husband's shoulder in a comforting way; the two stared at each other for a moment and the nodded.

"We created them to be last line of defense but no one has ever made it this far." Nishikienrai said, he eyed his NPC Nerbal Gamma. Yamaiko stared at her NPC Yuri Alpha and thought the same thing.

"Let's bring them with us," Momonga said, "Since it's the last day and all," he turned towards the butler and maids, "Follow," he said ad they did as they were commanded and followed them. Soon they entered the throne room, inside there were flags that hung on the walls, exactly 41 flags, each flag representing each member of Ainz Ooal Gown the only exceptions were Kirizo and Nanami due to them being new. Standing beside the throne was a beautiful NPC, Albedo Tabula's NPC and the overseer of all the floor guardians of the guild. Momonga then told the Pleidas and Sebas to [Stand by] which they bowed and stood by the red carpet to the throne. Momonga sat on the throne for probably the last time while he watched as the Kirizo and Nanami listen to Touch me, Junko, Peroroncino and Akeimi tell them about the meaning of the flags in the room.

"Hey Tabula-san."

"Yes Momonga-san?"

"Do you mind if I check Albedo's setting for a sec." Tabula thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"Sure why not, heck I'll like to see her settings since it's been so long, I kind of forgot." The duo open Albedo's setting but what Momonga didn't known was how long Tabula set them, after a minute of scrolling down at the very bottom of her setting made Momonga jaws drop.

"Really Tabula-san, you made that a part of her settings?" Momonga asked, Tabula had the decency to look make the embarrass emote appear.

"What's wrong Momonga?" Punittoe asked.

"Albedo's setting, Tabula made her a slut." He said, to which earn him a slight glare from some of the members.

"What's a slut?" Kirizo and Nanami asked innocently, Touch me and Junko' glare were far more intense than the others due to their son and his friend being here and heard that word.

"You will learn it when your both older kay~." Junko said sweetly to which they bought it.

"Fine I'll change it, sheesh." Tabula reluctantly replied, plus the glares that the two parents that he receives that also said 'You better' helped.

Tabula erased the slut part now leaving it blank but soon a little nasty prank popped up in his mind, he then started to type 'She is madly in love with Momonga and acts like an elder sister towards Kirizo2c00l and Nanami000.' Momonga saw the new setting and blush mentally at what it said, some of the others read it and thought it was funny, he then quickly saved the setting before Momonga could even try to change it. He then noticed the time.

23:59:30

"Well looks like this is it." He said. "How about a final toast to our leader who help us get this far."

"OOOHHHH!" then everyone takes out their own golden cups that was designed and decorated with some diamonds.

Peroroncino, "To my closest friend and awesome leader!"

Bukubukuchagama, "To onii-sama and the best leader ever!"

Yamaiko, "To Momonga-san, the best leader we could ever ask for!"

Akeimi, "To Momo-san for being the leader we look up to!"

Punttio Moe, "To our leader, that lead us all to glory!"

Nishikienrai, "To our leader, Momonga!"

Warrior Takemikazuchi, "To our trusted leader!"

Tabula, "To our leader that made all of this possible!"

HeroHero, "To a good friend and leader that I could ever ask for!"

Ulbert Alain Odle, "To my good friend and comrade!"

Touch me, "To our glorious leader that led us to many victories!"

Junko15Crazy, "To our leader, may the future let him lead us again!"

Kirizo2c00l, "To Momonga-sensei for guiding and teaching me!"

Nanami000, "To Momonga for letting me join!"

Momonga couldn't help but look at his friends that stood before him, he can't help but be feel really proud and he had no regret meeting them,

' _I will treasure this moment for the rest of my life…'_

Momonga, "To my guild members, that not only help build this guild but for being my friends!" to which they all nodded to him and he did the same in return.

Momonga toasted and everyone follow, "GLORY TO AINZ OOAL GOWN!"

""""""""GLORY TO AINZ OOAL GOWN!""""""""

23:59:58

' _It was a good journey, so let's start a new one, a new chapter to another great adventure.'_ He closed his eyes and meet darkness.

00:00:00


	3. Chapter 2

**Raizer: Hello everyone, it me D. 1 bring you all another chapter of Overlord New Lords. firstly i want tot hank you all for Fav and following this story, i never expected this story to like so quickly so i hope i can live up to your expectation. I also recommend a few overlord fic that inspired me to write this fic like** **Overlord : 11 that stay by XBOY40, The Return of the Supreme Beings by lordruiz and Fire and Bones by Dantegrey as their fic gave the drive to write this fic.**

 **Fox: Great new company...**

 **Sly: Oh common it can't be that bad.**

 **Sonic: you do realize that they may bring unwanted...'guest' with them.**

 **Sly: Wha? ...Oh right.**

 **Raizer: We'll sort it out later, anyway if any of you wonder what Kirizo looks like imagine John Tailban from Darkstalkers but smaller, younger and wearing arctic white chain mail, with black slightly baggy pants, with a bone sword on his back. ANyway let's get this fic started and Jaden, do the disclaimer.**

 **Jaden: What !? WHy?**

 **Raizer: Cause your fic is getting updated soom.**

 **Jaden: Fine, darkraizrGx1 doesn't own Overlord, except a few Oc's.**

* * *

'Huh?' Momonga thought, he was expecting to be back in his apartment living room and getting ready for bed, instead he finds himself still in Nazarick, also he noticed that his fellow guild members are still here which confused him greatly. Peroroncino crossed his arms over his chest.

"Did those damn shitty devs decided to change their minds? What hell!" he said he checks the time and was a little surprise, "Guys check your times!" they did as he said and they were shock.

00:00:01

00:00:02

00:00:03

"Okay what the actual hell is going on!?"

"DAMN SHITTY DEV!"

"Calm down everyone," all gaze were on Momonga, being the leader he need to insure that everyone don't panic, "Maybe this is some sort of glitch or bug or something, so let's just contact the [GM]," Momonga said as he was about to open his console, "Hmmm, what this?" usual the console would open up in front of him, "I can't open the console…"

"Umm Momonga-sensei," Nanami spoke up, "I can't seem to find the IU? ..." everyone started to notice this too and showed slight signs of panic.

"EVERYONE!" Peroroncino got everyone's attention, "Is it just me or why do I feel like I'm moving my body too!?"

"He's right Tou-san," Kirizo said, the young werewolf seemed to be holding his own tail, "I never realize how fluffy my tail was."

Punittoe start panicking and started yelling, "HEY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" he slammed his hand on the wall and causes a loud bang. Everyone was shocked at the sound. Kirizo and Nanami jumped into Touch me and Junko's arms respectively, the room were filled with silence.

"Masters is there something wrong?" said an unknown female voice, they turned to the source of the voice that so happen to be right beside Momonga, it was Albedo, she was actually **talking** with her mouth moving and all. "Is there a problem Masters?" she asked once again, not realizing the impact of her words on them were. Momonga quickly recovered from his shock and proceeded to take action of the situation.

"It just that none of us are able to contact the GM." Momonga said, Albedo adopted a confused look on her face before she bowed in a forgiveness manner.

"I'm sorry my master but this one has no knowledge of who or what this 'GM' that you speak. I humbly apologize for my lack of information." The players listen to her in shock as Albedo about her not meeting their expectation the fact that Momonga is conversing with an NPC no less which should be completely impossible. The closes an NPC could even have a conversation were a macroed response in a certain way there are audio log to download but it is impossible for an NPC to engage a conversation…

Tabula decided to speak, "No need to apologize Albedo, it is no surprise that you don't know of the [GM], you wouldn't understand." Tabula said in calm, almost too calm manner which not only surprise his guild mates but himself as well in a predicament like this. Momonga thought for a moment _'Hmm if the NPC can now talk, I wonder if there are other changes to them?'_

"Sebas! Pleiades!" Momonga said.

"Yes." Their voices echoes albeit quitter.

"Approach the throne." He commanded.

"Understood." They began to walk in front of the throne and drop to one knee.

"So it would seem we don't have to type in any commands to instead just say it." Ulbert noted, he then wanted to test something, "Momonga may I take over for a bit?" the skeleton turned towards the goat demon, he nodded and allowed him to continue. "Thank, now Sebas I would like you to go out of Nazarick and analyze the surrounding area by about a 2 mile radius."

"As you command my lords." Sebas stood up and was about to leave when Touch me stopped him.

"Sebas take one of the Pleiades with you, just to be safe." Touch me said. Sebas nodded and had Narberal Gamma follow him.

"Yuri Alpha, you and the remaining Pleiades will guard the 9th floor for any intruders." Yamaiko ordered.

"Yes Mistress." Yuri and the Pleiades soon left the throne room. Albedo turns towards her master.

"What would you like me to do Supreme Beings?" she asked, the fact she called them Supreme Beings was new to them, Momonga then spoke.

"Albedo come to my side," he ordered, she did as she was told went to Momonga's side, "Albedo, I'm going to touch you." He said

"Yes my lord." She replied. Momonga reach out for her hand and grab it and right after that she let out a moan of pain…and pleasure?

' _She has a pulse and I never realize that her skin was so smooth and soft, hmmm then this is the last test!'_

He looked at Albedo and stared straight into her eyes, "Albedo, c-can I touch your chest?"

"Eh?"

"Wha…"

"Perv…"

"Lucky!"

"Why!?"

"Momonga-kun…"

"Sigh"

Kirizo and Nanami not understanding what wrong asked, "Tou-san, Kaa-san, why does Momonga-sensei want to touch Miss Albedo's chest?" the werewolf asked. Touch me froze in place, this was one of those things he really, **really** don't want to talk about with his son and now his friend until they are at the appropriate age.

Momonga started to panic and run his brain out, _'T-this needs to be done! I n-need to conform this no matter what. Everyone, this is necessary!'_ "You d-don't mind right?" his mouth dropped wildly _'This is impossible after all!'_

She suddenly became really happy, "OF COURSE MOMONGA-SAMA, TOUCH ME ANYWAY YOU SEE FIT!"

' _YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO SAY NO!'_ he screams in his mind.

"Um Mrs Tomaru/Tou-san why-"

"[Blind] [Deaf]!" Junko quickly casted on her son and his friend, the two suddenly had all the color in their eyes fading away and a purple light covered them briefly before subsiding.

"Tou-san? Kaa-san? I can't see or hear anything." Kirizo said as he started walking around the room with his arms in front of him.

"I-i-I c-can't s-see." Nanami doing the same thing, "Kiri-kun, w-where are y-you?"

The two younger members started to wonder around the room with their arms and tails flailing around like mad but they were mostly unnoticed due to Albedo's moaning as Momonga continued to touch her chest, which made Peroroncino jealous and Tabula furious. In fact everyone besides Kirizo and Nanami backed away from him due to sheer anger they felt resonating from him.

[Nishikienrai: Momonga can you hear me?]

[Momonga: Nishi-san is that you?]

[Nishikienrai: Yes, we finally got the message spell working; now we can talk to each other with no problem without the NPC hearing us.]

[Tabula: MOMONGA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY PRECIOUS NPC?!]

[Momonga: I'm sorry Tabula-san but I wanted to see if 18+ actions would cause anything to grab the GM's attention.]

[Peroroncino: Then why didn't you ask me to do it?]

[Tabula: …]

[Momonga: …]

[Nishikienrai: …]

[Tabula: …]

[Momonga: …]

[Nishikienrai: …really…-_-!]

[Peroroncino: …what?]

[Tabula: …now I'm less mad at you now Momonga but still furious.]

They soon realized that Momonga was taking too long, Tabula decided enough was enough so he marched right up to Momonga, pried his hand off Albedo and then push said succubus out the throne room door in great speed, he did it so fast that they zipped pass the two younger members causing them to spin like a tops before they bumped into each other and Nanami topple over Kirizo's stomach, their eyes replace with swirling spirals, Tabula ordered Albedo to wait outside as he need to speak with his guild mates in private and shut the door, once that was done he turn around and walked towards the throne, the other members getting out of his way. Momonga was about to get up from his seat, probably to run as fast and far away as he can but was stopped when he felt something pushing his shoulders down and keeping him in place. He turned his head to his left and right to see Touch me on his left and Junko on his right, their arms placed on his shoulders keeping him in place.

"Touch me-san? Junko-san?"

"Momonga-san…it's time to face justice."

"You shouldn't have done that in front of our son."

"MOMONGA!" Tabula all but yell at him, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING TOUCHING MY NPC'S CHEST LIKE THAT!?"

"Wait!" Ulbert said, "The better question to ask is why does Albedo seem so excited when you asked to touch her boobs?" the goat's words made everyone think for a moment before Tabula came into realization.

"Oh god, her settings!" he cried out, "I changed her setting from her being a slut to her being madly in love with this skeleton ass."

"I'm pretty sure you added something else as well." Yamaiko said.

"Oh yeah, Touch me, Junko-san," he said grabbing the pair's attention but they have yet to let go of Momonga, "I kind of made her a big sister to Kirizo and Nanami, so technically I gave you both a unofficial daughter."

"Oh that fine." Touch me said waving his hand off.

"I've always wanted a daughter." Junko said, she then turned to Momonga, "Now it's time we had a talk Momonga-san~"

A few moments later, everyone besides Kirizo and Nanami who have fallen asleep at this point and yes the spells are still active, are looking at the kneeling Momonga at the far corner of the room, the skeleton lowered his head in shame and is still being lecture by the two parents in front of him, the could see the skeleton flinch when ever Junko's wings twitch and add the fact those wings had chains on them didn't help either and for some reason they place a cone hat on Momonga's head that said dunce vertically, where they got it no one knows. Ulbert sighs "While our leader," metal being wiped was heard, "Is dispose for the moment let's try figuring out what the bloody hell is going on. Agreed?" to which they murmured in agreement.

"First we can't seem to contact the [GM]," Punittoe started listing down what they know so far, "Second, we can't access our consoles and third we can…feel our bodies in way we never felt before."

"Yes…I never felt this hairy before in my life." Ulbert said.

"The only time I had feather on me was due to a prank from my sis." Peroroncino admitted, no one noticed that his wings flapped in irritation.

"I'm a half golem but I don't feel heavy at all, in fact I feel very light." Nishiki said.

"Wait, are you telling me that we may be stuck here forever and may never go back to our world!?" Yamaiko asked.

"That seems to be the case right now Yamaiko-san." Takemika said, "But at least we have each other right?"

"I guess," she said as she stared at her sister who busy poking Kirizo's ear with a [Stick] making it twitch a bit. "Akeimi don't disturb them or else you going to get the Fist of Punishment!"

"GAH!" Peroroncino cried out, his wings flapping like mad, "I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

Punittoe Moe tried to calm him, "Peroroncino-san you need to calm down ple-"

"CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I BE CALM, THERE WAS BRAND NEW H-GAME COMING OUT NEXT WEEK THAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR ALL YEAR! THEN THERE IS WORK AND SIS IS SUPOSE TO BE GOING TO WORK ON THE NEW GAME TOO, RIGHT SIS!" there was no reply "Sis?" Peroroncino asked again, the group look around their surroundings and they realize that two of their friends are missing.

"Hey HeroHero-san is missing too." Akeimi said, both slimes seemed to have vanish.

"SIS?!"

"HEROHERO, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"They are here."

Everyone turn to the direction of the voice and saw Momonga walking towards them, the 'Dunce' hat now gone, Touch me and Junko are following behind him with a bucket each and one of the sleeping children under their arms. Everyone else walk to them. "Where? Where are they?"

"Here…" Touch me said as he present the bucket that is filled with black sticky liquid while Junko is holding the bucket filled with pink sticky liquid. Everyone lean closer to the buckets to get a better look.

"So you mean…that's them?" Akeimi asked the thought on the others mind, to which the couple and Momonga nodded.

Suddenly the black slime liquid made a hole that look like an eye and tried it's hardest to make an arm and when he finally did it the arm had four fingers, he moved his newly formed arm appendage left and right like he was trying to say 'hi' before the arm lost its form and molded back to him. Worry filled everyone but the one worried the most is Peroroncino.

"Sis, c-can you hear me?" Peroroncino asked, clearly worried for his sister. The pink slime tried to do the exact same thing as HeroHero but couldn't muster the strength to do so and give up. This only made the bird man more worried and frustrated. He honestly at this point had no clue on what to do, he turn to Momonga for help. "Momonga-san what should I do? Sis what if she's stuck like this what if s-" he was cut off when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder; he turned his head to see Takemika.

"Don't worry Peroroncino-san, trust our leader. He will lead to take care of us again right guild master?" Every single one of their gaze, except four of them, shifted to Momonga and waited for his words of leadership.

' _They all need me…Right now I'm the only one they have faith in tight now'_ Momonga thought, "Umu, alright everyone leave it to me," Everyone let out a sigh of relief, "But please also help me." To which they nodded in agreement. "Well then everyone, I feel like we should show ourselves and greet the guardians, I would to see the possible changes this world may have on them. Yamaiko-san could you please bring back Albedo for us?"

Yamaiko nods, "Sure." She walked to the door, open it and brought in Albedo. She saw that everyone stand next to Momonga, Yamaiko soon joined them. Albedo bowed to them and raised her head.

"My masters, what would you like me to do?" she asked, she looked into Momonga's eyes, the skeleton looked back in return, ready to give her orders.

"Albedo, you are to gather the floor guardians with the exception of guardians of the 4th and 8th respectively and have them gather to the 6th floor fighting arena in the hour. Now go and gather them, a few of us will be waiting there."

"Forgive me for my rudeness but a few? Would that mean not all of the Supreme Beings will be attending my lord?" she asked in concern, "Also may I ask, who are those children in Touch me-sama and Junko15Crazy-sama's arms?" she ask since she did grew curious about Kirizo and Nanami for a while since she first saw them and decided now was a good time to ask about them.

Momonga answered her "Yes indeed Albedo, I have a very important task for them, one that I only trust them to complete it, forgive us for this. And as for those children all will be explain but please wait until the guardians are assemble."

Albedo shook her head, "Please do not apologize Momonga-sama, I fully understand." She bowed in respect.

"Umu, very well, now go Albedo."

"Understood, my lord." She rises and walks away to fulfill her master's task. As so as she left the throne room, they let out a sigh of relief, soon they gave their praise to Momonga for his superb acting, Takemika give a thumb up for his leader.

"See Momonga, I knew he have it in him." He said to which everyone nodded in agreement, this caused the Overlord to feel embarrass.

"Momonga-san where did you ever learn to act like that?" Akeimi asked curiously.

"Well, truth be told, I was quite the actor during my college years," Momonga admitted. "Now, I believe that Touch me-san, Junko-san, Ulbert-san, Takemika-san, Nishiki-san and myself will be attending, along with Kirizo and Nanami as I would like to introduce them to the guardians, while everyone else stays here and try to help Bukubukuchagama-san and HeroHero-san to control their new bodies, if things are more difficult than excepted we will help as soon as we are finish, sounds good?"

"No objection here."

"I like this plan."

"Agreed."

"Very well guild master."

"I was going to stay with sis anyway."

"Umu, now then let's get to work." Momnga then turned to Junko, "I also suggest removing those spells off the children and waking them up."

"Oh right, I forgot about that." Junko said sheepishly.

The Great Tomb of Nazarick-6th Floor-Arena Coliseum

After Momonga and the selected guild members' teleported outside of the arena they made their way into the hall that lead inside of the arena. Junko was keeping her son and Nanami distracted by telling them old stories about various adventures the guild has done.

"If I'm correct, Bukubukuchagama's NPC twins should be in here." Momonga said.

"Yes you are correct," Nishiki said, "But they could be somewhere else, if they are truly loyal then they should be there." Nishiki thought about his own words and made him think that are the guards truly loyal to them, "Everyone, I suggest we try to not get on the guardians bad side until we are sure their loyal to us is absolute."

"But didn't Albedo show her affection towards Momonga-san even though Tabula-san changed her settings?" Touch me-san questioned, Momonga could feel their gaze on him from behind and lowered his head in embarrassment. Back in the throne room, Tabula had this sudden urge to yell at Momonga and kick himself in the face for some reason but shrugged it off. Back with the group, they except for Momonga, Kirizo and Nanami had a sudden urge to keep Tabula away from the skeleton for a while but quickly shrugged it off as well.

"Oh look, we're close. Get ready everyone." Takemika said.

They could see the outside light and when they came to it, the arena was empty but the Coliseum itself was humongous that could easily fit hundreds of people of any race at the same time but what really took their breath away was the beautiful clear unpolluted night sky with numerous stars, the stars shined and filled the blank in the night sky.

"Tau-san this is so cool, I've never so many stars before." Kirizo said, his excitement could be seen in his tail that swayed rapidly.

"Indeed it is, Blue Planet truly made a master piece when he created this floor." Touch Me answered his son.

"TOOTH!" the sudden shout interrupted them and a figure jump down from the VIP box and caused a dust cloud to form around them. When the dust settles, it revealed to be a female [Dark elf] who was roughly the height of a child, she wore cloths that were normally are for boys and her eye were two separate colors one was green and the other was red, the left being red and the right being green. She held out her arm and made a v hand sigh with a bright smile, "V!" after that she ran at them with full speed and when the dark elf close the distance between them, she screech to a halt.

"Aura," Momonga said.

The dark elf now known as Aura then greeted her masters with same respect as Albedo, Sebas and the Pleiades. "Welcome Supreme Beings to the 6th level that which we guard!"

Before Aura jumped off the VIP box, Touch me ask his son to secretly activate [Hostile Detect], a spell Kirizo learned during his first year playing, it helped him greatly when finding allies and enemies whenever he did do some events on his own, Kirizo didn't see any hostility but he did see a green color on Aura which made her friendly. Kirizo tugged his father capped twice indicating that Aura is friendly, Momonga took a quick glance at Touch me who nodded, he return his gaze back to the dark elf. "Gomen Aura but we'll be intruding for a while."

Aura adopted surprise and shock expression, "What are you saying Momonga-sama, there is no intruding for you and the other Supreme Beings because you are our master and rulers of Nazarick, everyone will welcome you my masters." Though she did take a couple of glances at Kirizo and Nanami, the latter notice and hid behind Junko.

[Kirizo2c00l: Momonga-sensei!]

[Momonga: Umm. yes Kiri-kun?]

[Kirizo2c00l: I notice another one in the VIP box, sensei. It appears to be male and has the same green color as Aura.]

[Momonga: Ah thank you for the heads up.]

"Very well, though it appears that we're missing someone…" Momonga said, as he and the others slowly turn towards the VIP box.

"Yes, a certain timid," Ulbert started.

"Incredibly shy," Nishiki continued.

"Has a thing for cross-dressing," Touch me added.

"And is a very obedient little brother." Junko finished.

Aura took a few seconds before she realizes who they meant; she quickly turns around and yells at the VIP box "MARE! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE WASTING OUR MASTERS PRECIOUS TIME AND MAKING ME LOOK BAD IN FRONT OF THEM!"

From the VIP box a timid voice is heard, "I-I c-can't sis…"

"MARE! I SAID GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW MISTER!"

"F-fine…" the little dark elf said, he look down at the distance between him in the VIP box and the ground, he hesitated and decided to jump. And as before Mare landed with a loud thud but the difference between his landing and Aura's was the fact that his dust cloud is much smaller compared to his sisters. He then ran quickly as his legs would let him until he was beside his sister.

"I-I'm v-very sorry for m-making you all wait, Supreme ones." He bowed in apologizing manner, they now notice the distinct features of the dark elf, the obvious feature was that Mare was wearing a green skirt, he wore a similar shirt to Aura, a green cape, his blonde hair look in a bowl-cut and his eyes were like Aura but they were opposite side.

"I'm very sorry for Mare's rudeness, Supreme Beings." Aura bowed as well.

"Umu, Don't worry, we understand so rise your heads." Momonga said which both of them did and look a pond their masters, Mare did notice Kirizo and Nanami, and he turned to his sister who merely shrugged her shoulders. Momonga observed the two carefully, Aura thrusted her chest proudly, her body showed that she is full of energy, while Mare cowered away from his gaze. Momonga nodded and conformed that indeed this is how Bukubukuchagama told him about her NPC's personalities.

"We're glad that the both of you are doing well."

"I'm also very happy to see the Supreme Beings too. While I'm full with energy, it has been getting boring lately because there hasn't been a single intruder at all, so we can't really show our power." Aura said frowning a bit due to the lack of action.

"B-but I rather l-like it if there i-isn't any." Mare said, much to his liking of lack of activities.

After Aura hears her brother's comment, she pinched his cheek tightly.

"Oww please sister it hurts. Stop."

"Please excuse us for a minute Supreme Beings, I need to speak with Mare and 'remind' him about his duties."

"…O-okay, please proceed then."

"Very well."

"It seems like it."

"Don't worry dears; take more than a minute if you must."

"Proceed but nothing to drastic."

"…go ahead, I guess."

After hearing her masters' approval, she drags Mare away to one of the tunnels; soon yelling could be heard from the tunnel. With the twins gone, Momonga sighs, he turns towards his friends, "just like their creator huh?"

Touch Me chuckles "Quite indeed my friend, now then how about we test our abilities?" this cause everyone to turn towards him "I mean since we've have these new bodies I think we should give them a test run, to see if they are as good as they should be."

"I actually agree with you on that one." Ulbert said, his head nodding as well.

"Splendid then, Takemika-san how about you and I spar a bit?" Touch me said addressing the samurai "After all, it has been a long time since we clash swords with one another."

Takemika laughs and nodded "Probably it's for the best, after all no one else beside me and old wind-up head could take you one on one." He grinned but due to his appearance it couldn't be seen.

"Oh can I watch!? Can I? Can I? Can I, Please?" Kirizo ask excitingly, he always wanted to see his father fight; Touch Me merely laughs as he picks up the young werewolf and places him on his left shoulder. They excuse themselves and went to looking for a proper place to test their strength and a probably teach Kirizo a thing or two.

"Sigh," Junko sigh as she hold out her hand towards Nanami, who was now beside her, "We better go follow them, who knows what kind of injuries they may cause to each other. Come Nanami, this could be a good experience for you as a [Healer]."

"O-okay Miss Tomaru." The Draco priestess said as she held onto Junko's hand and headed off to catch up Touch Me, Takemika and Kirizo.

Momonga turned towards Ulbert and Nishikienri who remained, "What about you two? Want to test out your abilities?"

"Hmm, perhaps another time for me," Ulbert answered, "I feel like you, me, Tabula and Junko should test out our spells later as I feel like something has change but I can't really put my finger on it."

Momonga nodded in agreement, "Yes I too have that same feeling," he turns to Nishiki, "What about you Nishiki-san, what will you do?"

Nishiki placed his right hand on his chin as he was thought on what he should do…or so it looks.

[Momonga: Nishiki-san, I known asking this may seem extreme but could y-]

[Nishikirienrai: Say no more, I understand.]

"I will be looking around for a bit, if the guardians arrive start the meeting without me." With that Nishikireinrai disappeared in a shunshin. Ulbert being the only one left out tilted his head in confusion.

"What was that all about Momonga-san?"

"I'm not really sure Ulbert-san," Momonga said, he decided to act like he didn't know anything, "Perhaps Nishiki-san wanted to check something."

Just then Aura and Mare came back and Momonga noticed the worried looks on their faes and the sweat rolling down their foreheads.

"Ah we are back; I'm very sorry Momonga-sama, Ulbert Alain Odle-sama. It seems that my chat with Mare took longer than expected and the other Supreme Beings grew tire of waiting for us…"

Ulbert chuckle and Momong shock his head, he then patted the two dark elf's head, "No-no, they just wanted to have something to do while the others get here that's all, so there is nothing to worry about."

The two elves' cheered knowing that the Supreme Beings aren't angry with them but soon replaced with a concern and confused face, "The others?" Aura asked. "Momonga-sama, y-you m-mean the o-other guardians a-are coming h-here?" Mare asked.

Momonga and Ulbert were confused; the latter decided to ask, "Didn't Albedo tell you? Since this is your floor after all." To which the twins shook their heads.

"Oh, then perhaps she went to gather the others first, no problem really. But while we wait perhaps the both of you can help me test the [Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown]?" Momonga said, as he lightly tapped the staff in his hands. Aura and Mare gaze were glued to the staff; one could see sparkles around their eyes.

"I-is that t-the Legendary S-staff o-of Ainz Ooal Gown t-that only M-Momonga can w-wield?"

"Indeed, it is the Legendary Item that every single member of the Ainz Ooal Gown spent their time together to create this magnificent weapon and it's the strongest weapon in the guild, there is simply no contest against it. The seven stones in each of the snake mouths are god artifacts that are rare, each stone have different abilities and together they can unlock great and unimaginable power…"

"*cough, cough* Momonga-san you're getting a bit carried away." Ulbeert said as he sweat-drop.

"...Umu it seems so, forgive me for that." Momonga said scratching his cheek a bit but it didn't seem like Aura and Mare noticed it as their eye are still locked onto the staff with their eyes shinned and sparkles in admiration but more intensely than before.

"Anyway Aura,"

She snapped out of her own trance and paid close attention to Momonga, so did her brother, "Yes Momonga-sama?"

"You said that you were bored due to the lack of intruders correct?" to which she nodded, "Then perhaps you would like to help me test the power of the staff?"

The twins were shocked, Aura then spoke, "B-but Momonga-sama, h-how can w-we fight you!? We can't do such a thing; we would never dare harm you or the other Supreme Beings!"

Momonga and Ulbert looked at each other before look back at Aura; they could clearly see her face full of worry and despair at the thought of fighting one of her masters. Ulbert laughed while Momonga giggled and halted his hand at them. After witnessing their masters laughed they grew curious as to why by their sudden behavior.

"Nonono, you won't be fighting me, but rather a summoned creature, so don't worry."

"Perhaps you should have been clearer with your words my friend."

Aura cheered but Mare was still the same because unlike his sister he really, **really** doesn't want to fight at all.

"Oh if that's the case okay, we'll gladly do it!"

"Alright, now let's see…ah [Summon Primal Fire Elemental]!"

After the spell was cast, suddenly a spark of fire came out of thin air and became bigger, then it form itself a body of a beast covered in flames that floated without any lower body. After the summoned beast was fully formed, Ulbert let out a whistle, impressed by it, Aura shock in excitement but Mare on the other hand grew even more worried.

"Ummm I just remembered that one of the maid's that was cleaning the floor earlier reported seeing something strange in the area so if you exc-" Mare was trying to escape but it was useless as Aura had already grabbed his arm and already dragged him towards the fire creature.

"Mare!"

"A-ahh!"

"Well then have fun and be careful you two."

"Okay~"

"But sis I'm not kidding about the weird sighting!"

"Liar, now let's go kick that flame beast's fiery butt!"

Then Aura jumped high into the air and started slashing at the Fire Beast. Mare having no choice now decided to support his sister by casting offensive, defensive and boosting spells from far behind. Momonga and Ulbert watch as the twins coordinated their attack and timed them perfectly albeit Aura doing most of the attacking while Mare protected her and himself from any attack.

"They work well together don't they Momonga-san."

"Agreed."

[? : Momonga-san?]

Momonga's eyes grew wide at the sudden voice that came over the [Message]; he turned to Ulbert "Excuse me Ulbert but I think HeroHero is calling me."

"Really then he must have found out how to use the [Message]. Very well I'll hold down the fort." Momonga nodded in appreciation.

[Momonga: HeroHero-san, is that you?]

[HeroHero: Ah, it worked, Momonga-san!]

[Momonga: It brings great relief to hear your voice again Herohero-san. From my guess, you guys are making progress?]

[Herohero: Yes, we are but me and Bukubukuchagama-san still needs some time to properly get the hang of our bodies and make a solid form but the others are starting to get comfortable with theirs. I can walk a little but I can't stand just yet…but I won't give up! So how are things on your end, Momonga-san?]

Momonga visibly smile or at least what looked like a smile due to the lack of muscles and skin allowed him, knowing that his friends are okay lifted a lot of weight off his chest.

[Momonga: Ah that's good to hear, as for my end. We've arrived at the 6th floor; Touch me-san and Takemikazuchi-san went off to spar with each other while Kirizo-kun, Nanami-chan and Junko-san followed them, Nishiki-san wanted to look around, me and Ulbert remain in the main arena. We are now waiting for the rest of the guardians to arrive, also we meet Bukubukuchagama-san twins and there are already here though.]

[Herohero: I see. Talking about Bukubukuchagama-san, she should be using {Message} to contact you about now, so I'll let you talk to her. Anyway Momonga-san, I hope everything works out on your end and we can talk later when you finish.]

After that the message ended but only lasted for a couple of seconds as another voice spoke.

[? : Momonga-oniichan?]

[Momonga: Ah Buku-san, I've been waiting for you and it brings me such joy to hear your voice again. When Herohero-san told me told that you were going to contact me I just hope it was a difficult task for with your current condition.]

[Bukubukuchagama: I thank you for your concern and as for my body, still trying to understand how it works but I think I've got the basic down other than that I still need to learn. It's so unfair that only I and Herohero are the only ones with this problem.]

[Momonga: Oh yes, I forgot to mention Buku-san, me and the others have meet your little twins.]

[Bukubukuchagama: Ohhhhh! Really? How are they? Were they exactly how I program them to be?]

Momonga could feel her excitement and curiosity coming out from her voice.

[Momonga: Well, Aura is really energetic and Mare is quite shy-]

[Ulbert: Completely shy.]

[Momonga: …anyway he's a very obedient little brother to his big sister.]

[Bukubukuchagama: Of course Momonga-oniichan! Younger brothers have to listen to their older sisters no matter what! It a universal law! ~]

Bukubukuchagama stated proudly as she always said that younger little brothers must obey their older sisters, Momonga couldn't help but laugh, at the same time Peroroncino had this sudden urge to yell at his sister about something. Suddenly a flash from an explosion caught Momonga's attention, he watch as the fire beast he summon has been slain and the twins making their way over to him and Ulbert who was clapping his hands at them.

[Momonga: Ah it seems the twins are coming. And I must say they did fantastic job in killing the {Primal Fire Beast Summoned} which was an Lv 90 no less.]

[Ulbert: Buku-san you really made the ultimate pair with these two. They are truly impressive.]

[Bukubukuchagama: Why thank you, both of you. Ulbert-san, Momonga-oniichan please take care of them for me okay?]

[Momonga: Of course.]

[Ulbert: I would be honored.]

[Bukubukuchagama: Ah~~~I want to see them so badly right now but I can't cause of my situation. I'll just have to work hard so I can finally meet them! Well I'll see you two later after you're done, bye~]

Momonga and Ulbert smiled as the [Message] end. At the same time Touch Me, Takemikazuchi, Junko, Nannami and Kirizo were also walking towards the pair, they did notice that both Touch Me and Takemika were limping a bit and Junko is healing with her staff.

"Do we even want to know?" Ulbert ask, Touch me and Takemika let out nervous chuckles before Junko said with a deadpan face.

"They took their spar a bit too extreme and ended up knocking each other out for a good thirty minutes before I started healing them…then I beat the crap out of them and healed up right after."

"It was Awesome!" Kirizo said as he jumped up and down in excitement, "Tou-san was like 'swoosh' and Mr Takemika-san was like 'slash' and they were moving so fast that I couldn't even see and then it ended with a really big explosion! Tou-san is so cool!" Hearing that Touch me puff out his chest and stood with pride at his sons words as he cried anime tears…somehow.

"My son thinks I'm cool!"

As that was happening Aura and Mare finally arrived and greeted the other Supreme Beings, Momonga then offered them a drink of water for their hard work.

"But Momonga-sama," Aura said, "You shouldn't waste your own inventory on us. It isn't right." Mare nodded his head in agreement. Momonga merely chuckles at their answer.

"Nonsense, you two work hard, plus I have no need for such need like drinking and think of it as my way of saying thank you." Momonga said as he pulled out two silver cups from his inventory and poured water into them and gave them to the twins, still hesitated but they decided to accept it as it might seem rude if they didn't accept a gift from their master. Momonga then turned towards his friends and raised the jug, "Would any of you would like some water."

"Oh that would be lovely."

"T-thank you Momonga-sensei."

"Thanks sensei."

"I would like a glass as well."

"Yes after that spar has made me quite parched."

"Me too."

As they drank Aura and Mare couldn't help but take quick glances at each other when they heard Kirizo and Nanami call Momonga sensei, which made them ask themselves 'when did Momonga take on apprentices?' but they decided not ask that…yet. Once they finished with their drinks, a portal open in front of Momonga and his friends and little loli with white hair tie from behind her head and let loss, pale skin and res as blood color eyes came out it. They recognize her as Shalltear Bloodfallen, Peroroncino's NPC and guardian of the first three floors; she was gazing at Aura first but quickly looks at Momonga with a lustful face.

"Ahh~~my beloved lord Momonga-sama, you look as dashing as ever today." This obviously caused the other Supreme Beings to turn at Momonga with shock expressions; Momonga quickly noticed this and held his hands up. She then makes her way over to him and jump up to hug him around his face.

[Momonga: Wait I didn't do anything I swear!]

[Touch Me: then why is she suddenly in love with you heathen!?]

[Takemikazuchi: Calm down Touch me-san.]

[Ulbert: Yes there has to be a good explanation for this.]

[Junko: There better one!]

[Kirizo2c00l: I thought she was set to do that?]

[Momonga: Why would you say that Kiri-kun?]

[Nanami000: Ano, w-when w-we read h-her settings it a-also said t-that s-she has a blood fetish, c-cosplay fetish, m-muscle f-fetish, submissive f-fetish, S&M fetish, b-bondage f-fetish, oral fetish, d-dominatrix f-fetish, domination fetish a-and furry f-fetish.]

With each one said both Nanami and Kirizo blush bright red that they may have made new shades of red, Junko and Touch me nearly had a heart attack at what they just heard, Ulbert and Takemika also blush and Momonga's eyes grew much brighter.

[Junko/Touch me: GOD DAMMIT PERORONCINO! YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT WHEN THIS IS OVER!]

At this moment back in the throne room the remaining Supreme Beings watch as Peroroncino suddenly hid behind the throne and started shacking like a leaf. Akeimi decided to ask him.

"Peroro-san…what are you doing?"

"HIDING!" he replied at his sad excuse of attempt of hiding, which made them sweat-drop. Back at the arena Ulbert and Takemika were restraining the two parent from going back to kill the birdman while Momonga was trying to figure out what to say to get Shalltear to let go of him but then came an insult.

"Fake boobs."

The voice belongs to Aura; Mare took one step back away from his sister and tried to stop her from going any further but failed miserably.

"Wha-"

Shalltear quickly let's go of Momonga and glared at Aura.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU?! SAY THAT AGAIN, I DARE YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"You heard **fake boobs** ; it's **obvious** that they are fake. Look at it, the right one is bigger than the left one, tehe~"

"Nee-chan!"

"I figured that you used the [Gate] here because you didn't want them to shift around."

"Wha-you little shit!"

Shalltear ran up o Aura and started arguing with her. Momnga and the others swear-drop and let out a nervous chuckle. Unfortunately it didn't last long as Nanami asked why Shalltear and Aura were fighting over Shalltear's chest size, when given a closer inspection of Nanami's dragon-kin body they noticed that her breast were more developed than they should be at her age, Touch me and Junko nearly fainted from the question more so when Kirizo ask the same thing. Luckily a new figure entered the arena from one of the tunnels that distracted them from the topic, the large figure was large Vermin lord that has four arms and in one arm carried a lance, another noticeable feature was the slight frosty mist that appeared out from its mouth as it breath, this was Cocytus, the 4th floor guardian and Warrior Takemikazuchi's NPC.

"Stop. Bickering. Like. Children. In. Front. Of. The. Supreme. Beings. You. Two. You're. Embarrassing. Yourselves. As. Guardians." Cocytus said, his voice clearly showed his annoyance as he glares at the two before seeing his creator, he nearly jumped up in surprise.

" Lord. Warrior. Takemikazuchi. You. Came. Back." He said before bowing to Takemika.

"Cocytus my creation, it is so good to see after so long. By the way do you still have the sword I gave you?" Takemika asked, Cocytus stood up straight, if he didn't show it but inside he's jumping with joy to see his creator again.

"Of. Course. My. Lord. I. Take. Great. Care. Of. It. Every. Day. In. Your. Honor." This impressed Takemika greatly for the Vermin to take care of it after his retirement. "Would. You. Like. It. Back?" to which Takemika shook his head.

"No, it had always been my intention for you to have that sword. Besides I still have one of my own and the most powerful one I might add." He said as he showed Cocytus his sword [Zengatsu 13] which shocks him since he didn't know that there was another sword that Takemikazuchi has made. "Quite beautiful isn't? Very destructive too, wouldn't you agree Cocytus?"

"Yes. My. Lord. Truly. A. Masterpiece." However the bickering between Shalltear and Aura grew more and more irritating with each passing second, unable to take much more and the fact they were distracting him from admiring his creators work, Cocytus then slammed his spear on the ground to create frozen ice on the ground to stop the two.

"ENOUGH!" Momonga yelled, "Aura, Shalltear you both will stop, please."

"W-We are really sorry Supreme Beings."

The two guardians bowed in shame for their ignorance. Momonga, Touch me, Ulbert and Takemika nodded, Junko merely shook her head, Momonga then turned to Cocytus and greeted him.

"Thank you Cocytus for coming and forgive if we cause any inconvenience for you."

"It. Was. No. Trouble. My. Lord. I. will. Always. Answer. When. The. Supreme. Beings. Call."

"Ah~ such loyalty, we greatly appreciate it Cocytus, thank you." Junko said which cause Cocytus to blush in embarrassment from the praise and made Aura and Shalltear jealous.

"I'm very sorry everyone that we are late."

Everyone turn to gaze at the two people walking towards them, one of them was Albedo while the other figure is man in an orange suit with glasses and a tail on his back this was Ulbert Alain Odle NPC, Demiurge.

"Ah Demiurge, it good to see again. How are you today?" Ulbert said, Demiurge was shock to see his creator but quickly smiled back at him.

"Lord Ulbert-sama, it is a great honor to welcome you back and I have been doing well since your absence."

"Good, good. Unfortunately we are about to start but we shall talk later."

With that said, Demiurge nodded before he stood beside Cocytus, soon all the guardians kneeled down and bowed deeply towards their masters. Albedo then spoke up.

"All guards with the exception of Gargantua and Victim have gathered as you whished and ready to listen to your need and desires, Supreme ones."


	4. Chapter 3

**Raizer: Hello everyone and i bring to you another chapter of this personal take of Overlord to you. Tody i'd like to introduce you all to our new guest, so put your hands together for Momonga and his Guildmembers.**

 **Momonga: Thank you for having us.**

 **Peroroncino: Sup.**

 **Touch me: Greeting everyone.**

 **Bukubukuchagama: Hello~**

 **Herohero: Please to be here, hope we won't be much trouble.**

 **Kirizo: Hi!**

 **Nanami: H-hello.**

 **Fox: Nice to see some new faces.**

 **Kirizo: Oh my God! your Fox McCloud from Star Fox.**

 **Sly: Wow your kid seems pretty giddy.**

 **Junko: Well we didn't expect to meet game or anime characters in person so it makes sense for him to be excited.**

 **Raizer: Alright well enough we can save the introductions for later. Momonga would you please do the disclaimers.**

 **Albedo: How dare you ask Momonga-sama to do such a feiable task unfit for someone of his status!**

 **Raizer: What the? I don't remember inviting you here!?**

 **Demiurge: This actions shows disrespect to our master.**

 **Cocytus: I. Will. Smite. You. For. This.**

 **Aura: Yeah!**

 **Shalltear: I will drink every last drop of your blood for insulting our lord.**

 **Jaden: Whoa were did they come from, Raizer i thought you only summon Momonga and his friends?**

 **Raizer: that what i want to know!? How did you even get here? we are in my dimension.**

 **Mare: W-well, y-you l-l-left a portal o-open.**

 **Raizer: WHAT! But I was sure i close it. Savage did you open the portal while I wasn't looking.**

 **Savage:...YoU wILl nEVer CaTCh mE AlIVe! (Runs away)**

 **Raizer: God Dammit Savage. Momoga just get this over with please.**

 **Momonga: Raizer doesn't own Overlord. Just Oc's.**

 **Raizer: on with the Show! Oh shit! (dodges an attack from the guardians and runs away with Guardians in pursuit.)**

* * *

-The Great Tomb of Nazarick-6th floor-Arena-

After Albedo and Demiurge arrival, the floor Guardians excluding the 4th and 8th guardians kneel and bowed down before their masters, the Supreme Beings. Momonga and Ulbert started observing them I silent, Touch me admired the respect the respect they held for them as did Takemika, Junko appreciated their loyalty while Nanami and Kirizo watch in awe at the guardians as they never really seen them this close. It's not they haven't seen the guardians, it just that they never really meet them in person before they this as Momonga gave them detailed bio's and abilities so they never really visited the guardians so seeing them for the first time. Soon the silent broke when Albedo spoke up.

"Now then everyone, let's us pledge our loyalty to the Supreme Beings." She said. The Guardians nodded in agreement and then move into their formation, it started with Albedo being in the front while the other Guardians line up behind her, the order start from left to right in their respective floor numbers. Their faces showed their full respect and seriousness, the first to step forward and speak was Shalltear.

"Shalltear Bloodfallen. Guardian of the 1st, 2nd and 3rd Floors, presents herself to the Supreme Beings."

She then went back down on her knee and pressed her left hand against her left side chest and bowed deeply. After her, Cocytus step up, he straighten his body and presented himself to them.

"I. Cocytus. Guardian. Of. The. 5th. Floor. Presents. Himself. To. The. Supreme. Beings."

Following Shalltear, he too kneel downs and does the exact same thing as the vampire. Then the twins continued the trend as they too stepped up.

"Aura Bella Fiora. Guardian of the 6th floor."

"A-and Mare Bello Fiore, also Guardian o-of the 6th floor."

"We both present ourselves to the Supreme Beings." They spoke in unison, their voice completely in sync with one another.

They both kneel and did the same thing as the previous guardians. Demiurge stepped forward in a delightful and gentlemen manner.

"Guardian of the 7th Floor, Demiurge, presents himself before the Supreme Beings." He said with a grin on his face, he then kneeled down and bowed as well copying the other. And finally Albedo steps forwards and presents herself at last.

"The Guardian Overseer, Albedo, presents herself to the Supreme Beings," she said as she too followed her fellow guardians' actions, she raised her head and smiled at her masters, "With the exception of 4th Floor guardian, Gargantua and 8th Floor guardian, Victim. All floor Guardians have gathered before you and we offer our loyalty to the great and all powerful Supreme Beings." She finished as she looked back down.

Momonga could not speak, not with all this pressure that is crushing him and the area around him. Suddenly his skill [Negative Karma] activates as a dark aura flowed around him. Touch me and Ulbert grew worry for their friend, the both glance at each other and nodded, then they patted Momonga's back which caused the dark aura to subside. That action gave Momonga the courage he need, he smiled as he was glad that his friends are here to back him up. Momonga then proceeded to clap his hands together, the others, besides Nanami and Kirizo, soon caught on the meaning of their friends action and followed, Nanami and Kirzo not understanding what they were doing decided to just copy them, this made the guardians flinch a bit unsure what the action meant.

"Very good Guardians. We are very pleased with such loyalty you all are offering to us." Momonga said.

"Yes we couldn't have asked for such devoted loyalty that you give us." Touch me said.

"Indeed, as a Samurai and a warrior, I am honored with this great gift you presented to us." Takemika said.

"You've all given us such joy that you have such faith with us." Ulbert added.

"My dear guardians, you may now rise and stand proud as you should." Junko finished as they soon stopped clapping. The guardians were glad no extracted that their masters were praising them for their loyalty and all of them even Cocytus wore a cheered expression on their faces. They all comply and raise their heads at the same time.

"Now then, let us move to the main objective of this meeting," Momonga said.

The skeleton had a serious expression on his face and so did the other Supreme Beings, besides the children but they had a neutral look. All the guardians become tense and focus, ready to listen to every word he was about to say. Momonga was waiting for everyone to be ready, after he waited for a few seconds to give them time to prepare he began to announce.

"Right now, The Great Tomb of Nazarick is in a critical condition…"

As he was about to continue a [Gate] appeared near him and the other Supreme Beings, the Guardians were about to leap in to protect their masters but stopped when they saw Sebas and Narberal Gamma walked out from the [Gate] and bowed towards the Supreme Beings.

"I'm very sorry for our lateness Momonga-sama, Touch me-sama." Narberal didn't say it but her face showed her asking for forgiveness as well.

"No need to worry Sebas, Narberal, we've only just started this meeting, so do not feel like you have arrived late." Touch me said, Momonga nodded with his statement.

"Now report of what you and Narberal have analyzed outside the surface to all of us, will you?"

Sebas and Narberal bowed respectfully to the Supreme Beings, they then stood beside the guardians and Sebas began his report.

"Nazarick is currently surrounded by a grass plain in every direction. Also there were no signs of any structures although we did spot a few small animals but not any humanoid or large animals."

This confuses them as even the guardians had confused looks; they know that Nazarick was originally in a swap area not a grass plain. Momonga places his hand on his chin and is in deep thought, while Momonga brainstorm the other Supreme Beings decided to ask Sebas a few question.

"Those small animals, were they happen to be monster?" Ulbert asked. Sebas and Narberal shook their heads.

"No lord Ulbert-sama, they were low life-forms that have no combat abilities in the slightest."

"And the plains," Junko asked, "Was there anything special or unique about them? Like for example, frozen grass that are as sharp as blades or such?" again they shook their heads in response.

"No lady Junko-sama, it was just normal plain grass."

"What about floating structures, like castles and such?"

"None Lord Touch Me-sama."

"…I see," Momonga spoke up, "Thank you Sebas, Narberal for your hard work."

While Sebas and Narberal bowed to him, Momonga was slightly disappointed with the lack of useful information. Then an idea popped into his head, he turned to face Kirizo and Nanami. The pair noticed this and faces the overlord.

"Kiri-kun, Nana-chan if you don't mind I would like for both of you to scout the surrounding area," Momonga said which surprise the others, "roughly around a 10 mile radius of the tomb."

Before either of the two could speak up Junko flapped her wings making the chain make a 'whip' sound. "Absolutely not!" she yelled, clearly angry as she accidently activated her [Bloodlust] and [Empresses Wrath II] passive skills that made all the guardians, Sebas and Narberal to flinch and shiver at the mere pressure of her gaze, which lucky for them was on Momonga. "I will not let you send them out like that, who knows what's out there." Touch me nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I agree with my wife." Those mere words made the Guardian's, Sebas and Narberal completely shock, their shock grew more when they heard him speak "I don't approve of my son and my future-daughter-in-law to head off to some unknown danger."

"EHH!" the guardians yelled, this surprise Momonga and the others, Sebas being the most clam one compared to the guardians and Narberal Gamma decided to speak up.

"T-Touch me-sama, forgive me for speaking up like this but what did you mean by that." Touch me turned to his creation, his head tilted a bit in confusion.

"What do you mean Sebas?"

"You just said that Junko-sama is your wife, this young werewolf is your son and the draco priestess as your son's bride to be," at the mention of that Nanami blushed in embarrassment and tried to hide her face with her hands, Kirizo took a few seconds before he realized what his father said and blush madly as he quickly turned away from Nanami and his tail was straight and pointing upwards, "Could you please explain that to us."

Momonga and the older member of Ainz Ooal Gown stood in place with completely blank expression for a second before realizing that they never knew that Touch me and Junko are actually married and Kirizo is their kid.

[Ulbert: Shit, what are going to do!?]

[Touch Me: I had to open my big mouth!]

[Junko: Dear, you didn't mean to, don't blame yourself for this.]

[Takemika: This would have happen anyway so we should at least get this out of the way now.]

[Momonga: Guys I believe I have a way to explain this to them, so let me do the talking okay.]

"Umu, Touch me-san it's no surprise that they don't know of this," Momonga started, the Guardians, Sebas and Narberal turned towards him "Perhaps I should explain this. You may not know this but we the Supreme Beings actually hail from another world." He stated, this shocked the NPC's even more, "Yes the world we originally came from was far more different than Yggdrasil as it had far more advance form of magic, alchemy and science."

"Yes," Ulbert said, as he played along, "With our world's technology we are able to travel to this world and back as we pleased. In fact every single member of Ainz Ooal Gown is from our world. Our world, while it may not be a grand as Yggdrasil but it was home. It various forms of technology that not only made life better and worse but also have the ability to bring us here."

"Yes," Touch me said as he continued, "While there I meet Junko there when were much younger long before we entered Yggdrasil and Ainz Ooal Gown. We shared so much similar interest that I fell in love with her and she the same with me, we then started dating before I asked her hand in marriage."

"I remember it like it was yesterday~" Junko spoke up, "The music, the atmosphere and the time we spent together, it was the most romantic thing we ever done."

"Yes that it was. However the link between our world and Yggdrasil was collapsing, this should have forced us back to our world but by some miracle we were able to stay."

The guardians were shock at the revelation that the Supreme Beings told them, their master, whom they worship as god actually came from another world, it was just unheard of. And the fact that they were almost forced to leave them scared them greatly "B-b-but Touch me-sama," surprisingly Mare spoke up, "t-t-that d-doesn't explain w-why you, Junko-sama and your s-son are very different from e-each o-o-other."

"Umu, that is something I can explain Mare," Momonga said, "You before we arrive to Yggdrasil, we are allowed to reshape our bodies to our liking, take Peroroncino and Bukubukuchagama for example," Shalltear, Aura and Mare paid close attention to this when their creators names were mention, "Despite Peroroncino-san being a birdman and Bukubukuchagama being a slime they are actually siblings but their bodies are in the form that suited their liking." This shocked the three as they never realize that whenever their creator would call each other 'bro' and 'sis' they actually meant it. "I would also like announce that starting from today onwards, Kirizo2c00l and Nanami000 are now official members to the guild as such I would like you to treat them with respect." He then gestured the two to step forward. "Introduce yourselves to the guardians."

Kirizo stepped up first, his face supported a smile as he introduce himself, "Hello guardians, my name is Kirizo2c00l, but most would call me Kirizo, I hope we get along." He finished as he bowed to them. Nanami decided to introduce herself as well.

"H-hello. M-my n-name i-is Nanami000 b-but Nanami i-is f-fine too, p-please t-take g-good c-care of us." As she too bowed. Suddenly Aura shot and spoke.

"Kirizo-sama, Nanami-sama please don't bow to us." She exclaimed, "I would like to apologize," she then rubbed the back of her head, "When I first saw you both I thought you were one of servants that Supreme Beings brought along for a reason, I didn't think that you were Touch me-sama and Junko-sama's son Kirizo-sama, and you as well Kirizo-sama's future bride Nanami-sama." She bowed her head towards them not noticing the pair's blushing faces.

Momonga decided to change the subject to something else, "Now then, Mare." He said causing the dark elf to jump in shock as his name was suddenly called.

"A-ah y-yes, Momonga-sama?"

"Do you think, there is a way for us to conceal the surface of Nazarick? I would like to not attract attention to ourselves right now."

"O-oh, well I think I have an idea. Since it's a plain we can maybe conceal the Nazarick walls with dirt so that n-"

Suddenly Albedo's voice interrupted him; her voice was cold and furious. This also made Nanami jump into Junko's arms.

"Mare…did you just suggest to cover the walls Nazarick with dirt!? How dar-"

"Albedo enough," Takemika said as he interrupted the succubus, "Momonga-san is speaking with Mare about the good of Nazarick. Please don't interrupt them, now take a deep breath and calm down."

"A-ah yes, I am deeply sorry Milords."

Momonga turn towards Takemika, the later nodded signaling him to continue with their conversation.

"Thank you Takemika-san. Anyway, Mare please continues."

"U-umm y-yes, we can camouflage Nazarick with dirt to blend in with the environment. If t-that is ok…"

Momonga pondered for a moment it sounded like a good idea but felt that it could be so much more. Then Kirizo decided to speak up.

"How about we also make a few fake hills," He said catching the others attention, "That way our hill can blend it and makes it more realistic. After all single hill would seems a little odd in such an open area." He said.

Ulbert rubbed his chin, "The boy brings up a good point," he then turns to Mare "Is it possible for you to make several dummy hills so that our camouflage could to blende in?"

"N-n-no i-it shouldn't b-be t-t-that h-hard." Mare answered.

"Excellent once this meeting is finish please proceed at once, I prefer to be hidden now then later. So Mare, I entrusts this task to you." Momonga said.

"H-Hai! Momonga-sama, I w-won't fail you, I s-swear." Momonga nodded.

"Good, Albedo, Demiurge, you both will be in charge of the security network, create a strong information system and fortify our defenses."

"Hai Momomga-sama."

"As for Kirizo and Nanami," Touch Me and Junko glared at Momonga, as if their glares would drill holes into the Lich's skull, "Once Mare has completed his task I will discuss the matter on the scouting mission later." The other members of the guild just sweat-drop as they knew Momonga would probably get his ass handed to him by the two. Is not that Touch me and Junko don't trust their son and Nanami's skills or any lack of fate in Momonga it's just their parent instincts kicking in and add the fact they are in a whole new world and the idea of letting Kirizo and Nanami venture out on their own didn't sit well with them.

"Is that acceptable Touch Me-san? Junko-san?" Momonga asked, in all honesty he was expecting them to give him some form of death threat but luck seemed to be on his side as both parents didn't do any such thing, instead he saw their shoulder loosen a bit and they both let out a sigh.

"Fine, Momonga-san."

"But we will talk about this later."

"Very well, would anyone like to add anything?" he asked his guild mates, they shook their head as they had nothing to add to the meeting, "Well then, I hereby conclude this meeting but before we leave."

He paused for a brief moment, this caused the guardians, Sebas and Narberal Gamma to tense up their bodies, Momonga then continues his thought.

"What do you Guardians think of us? What kind of Beings do you see us as? Shalltear you may speak first."

"The Supreme Beings are the most beautiful and charming beings of all. You all are the definition of the word Beauty as none could surpass you."

Takemika turned his head towards his creation, "Cocytus, are you're thought on us?" he asked curiously.

"The. Ones. Who. Are. Mightier. Than. All. Of. The. Guardians. And. Deserved. The. Tittles. As. The. Supreme. Beings. And. The. Ones. That. They. Earn. And. You. Lord. Warrior. Takemikazuchi. My. Creator. The. Strongest. Weapon. Expert. That. Ever. Live." Cocytus said

"Aura,"

"The merciful Lords and great foresight, forever guiding us to a new path of greatness."

"Mare, dear." Junko said.

"T-t-the merciful a-and g-gentle Masters t-t-that l-love u-us for w-w-who we a-are."

"Demiurge." Ulbert ask, as he too was curious on what his creation thought of them.

"Wise leaders who make decisions for the betterment of Nazarick and acts on them quickly, Momonga-sama who truly, a being worthy of the title inscrutable and my creator Ulbert Alain Odle the true definition of malevolent and destruction itself."

"Sebas, would you please." Touch me said to his creation.

"Merciful leaders who came back to our side after all these years even with the chance of not being able to again, Momonga-sama a leader that stayed with us till the very end, then my creator a [World Break Champion] that knows injustice when he sees it and exact justice on those who committed the crime."

"Masters that I and the rest of the Pleiades are willing to die for." Narberal added.

"Last but certainly not least, Albedo." Momonga addressed her, which made her smile and blush.

"The beings who are our highest, most exalted masters, Momonga the man I love the most deeply," this made Momonga very uneasy, while the other did their best not to chuckle at their friends embarrassment except Kirizo and Nanami, "and my creator Tabula, whom may not be present at the moment, "This caught the other Guardians attention, "is by all mean the greatest scientist in the world."

After hearing the Guardians thought about them, Momonga spoke again, "I see, now that we have heard your praise and understand your opinion. Then I officially call this meeting to an end and wish you all good luck and don't work yourselves to hard and carry out the tasks we entrust to you." Momonga then raised his staff in the air. And as if they all had practice this before, Momonga and his friends spoke in unison.

"Till next time Guardians." With that Momonga teleported back to the throne room. With the presence of their master gone, the Guardians rise up and sigh in relief. Then after a few seconds of silence, Mare decided to speak first.

"T-that was very scary huh, s-sister?"

"Yeah…much pressure, so those were the Supreme Beings huh?"

"As expected of the Supreme Beings. Their might overmatched us, but never would I think it to be that much, especially Momonga-sama but not unexpected as he unleashed the air of authority as of a way to show us not only he is the leader of all the other Supreme Beings but also his right as our ruler." Demiurge said.

They nodded in agreement, Aura a bit more rapidly. Cocytus then commented.

"They. Unleashed. Such. Authority. In. the. Air. Made. It. Quite. Difficult. For. Me. To. Breathe. At. The. Time."

"Yep, before we state our positions, he was so kind to us! He even gave us some water just because we sweated a little, right Mare?" she asked his brother, who at the moment was looking at one of the tunnels but quickly turned back towards the other Guardians and answered his sister.

"Y-yes sister, but once w-we presented o-o-ourselves as the Guardians, he showed himself as our ruler along with the other lords right away."

"Speaking. Of. The. Other. Supreme. Beings. It. Is. Nice. To. See. Lord. Warrior. Takemikazuchi. Again." Cocytus said.

"I as well when I saw Ulbert Alain Odle-sama." Demiurge then turned towards Sebas and Narberal, "And what of you two?"

Sebas smiled softly, "It brings me great pleasure to serve Touch Me-sama again like before."

"I as well for Lord Nishikienrai-sama." Narberal said as a small smile form on her lips. However Mare and Aura weren't as happy, Shalltear as well.

"I wish Bukubukuchagama-sama was here as well. I miss her."

"I m-miss h-her too sis."

"I pray that Lord Peroronicino would return someday but you both heard what they said correct."

They remembered that the Supreme Beings said that they originated from another world and that the connection between their world and the Supreme Beings world was unstable, and now that they are in a whole other world they may never see their creators again.

"Aura-sama, Mare-sama, Shalltear-sama I wouldn't be sadden if I were you," Sebas said, this made the three turn towards him "Peroroncino-sama and Lady Bukubukuchagama are indeed here in Nazarick, in fact I believe they should still be in the throne room."

Albedo then added, "They and a few other Supreme Beings couldn't attend the gathering as Momonga-sama had assigned them with a task."

When the other Guardians heard that there were more of their Masters here in Nazarick they all cried out in joy, after a few cries of joy they quickly compose themselves. Demiurge decided to ask.

"May I ask who besides Peroroncino-sama and Bukubukuchagama-sama are here as well."

"Why the other Supreme Beings are my creator Tabula-sama, Nishikienri-sama, HeroHero-sama, Punttio Moe-sama, Yamaiko-sama and Akeimi-sama."

"Then I shall be taking my leave now, Floor Guardians. I do not know where the Supreme Beings are at but I should stay by their side as head butler." Sebas said.

"And I as well as a member of the Pleiades, it is our duty to be at our master's side." Narberal Gamma said.

Albedo glared a bit at them, as she was a little annoy when they interrupted her but realizing that their words she understood and responds accordingly to them.

"I understand then Sebas, Nerberal Gamma. Serve them well and do not disappoint or disgrace them in anyway or form. Report to me if anything happens to our Lords and anything peculiar." Mare wanted to speak up but quickly decided against it as he didn't wanted to be the center of attention, "If Momonga-sama asked for me, then report it immediately."

A pain expression was present on Demiurge face as he listened to her from the sidelines, he felt a little bad for Sebas and Narberal as they listen to her. When she stopped he thought that she has finished but soon was quickly prove himself wrong.

"But if he desires me in his bedroom then you must inform him that I will be cleaning myself but if he wants me immediately then it is fine as well but after this I must go find a suitable clothes for him for ou-"

Sebas cut in because he know this will be dragged for long while and he does not have time for such.

"I understand, Albedo-sama. If we waste too much time here, that mean we won't be having enough time to serve our Lords and that is disrespectful of us...so we shall take our leave now. I bid you all have a good day. Come Narberal."

After saying his and Narberal farewells to the widened eyes and open mouth of the Guardians, Sebas bowed and rush off to find his masters with Narberal Gamma right behind him. While leaving Albedo behind not finishing her monologue. Some give credit and praise him of his bravery, to do such to Albedo like that. Not soon after, the awkward silent began but Demiurge break that silent.

"Speaking of which...it's fairly quiet around here...Shalltear? What's wrong?

Demiurge question makes everyone turn to look at her on her knees.

"What the matter Shalltear?"

Shalltear raises her head slowly after being called.

"A-after being exposed to Momonga-sama awesome present. I just can't help and my underwear went through a little bit of a crisis..."

Everyone heavily sighed of what they were hearing but Albedo was enraged.

"Fucking slut."

In respond, Shalltear gazed at Albedo and she was not pleased.

"What you say you -sama, the most beautiful being just bliss us with thierf awesome energy is a rewarding for us! Any women that didn't get wet from that, is nothing but a stupid ass MORONS!

"...Lamprey!"

"Wha- you fucking Gorilla!"

They two glared at each other and unleash their dark aura. The other Guardian sighed again but decided that the females should handle this troublesome matter, so all male left Aura to handle it. Cocytus did imagine himself spending time with Kizame and Nanami as an honorary uncle. While the Guardians are busy with their own matter. They did not know someone is hiding in the shadow from far in the top corner of the arena. Finally. The shadow was sure that it was safe to come out, that shadow was Nishiki, the ninja. He sigh and cover his head with both his hands in frustration and mummer to himself.

"Dang Momonga-san, I feel very sorry for you, not only you two of strongest NPC's after you boney ass but they are also freaking Yanderes to boot. I pray to any and every deity out there to give anyone who tries to go against those to for Momonga's love mercy. The other Guardians seem alright but I'll have to ask Mare about what he said earlier." With that the ninja Supreme Being left the arena, what he didn't noticed or in fact anyone else for that matter, was a pair of glowing red eyes that were present in one of the upper hallways of the arena, those eyes remain for a few seconds before slowing disappearing ito the darkness.

-Throne Room, Nazarick, 9th floor-

Momonga and is fellow Supreme Beings soon found themselves back in the throne room, everyone beside the two children let their shoulders drop and let out sighs of relief. "Thank goodness that over." Touche me said, "I don't remember roleplaying to be this stressful."

"I couldn't agree more Touch me-san." Momonga said.

"At least we told them enough for them to believe us for now, so I would count that as a success." Junko said.

Takemika then noticed that none of their friends greeted them when they arrived. "Guys, where did the others go?" he asked. They to noticed the absence of their friends, they heard noises coming from behind them, they turned around to see Peroroncino, Yamaiko, Akeimi and Tabula had their back against the group as if they were staring at something while they appeared to be cheering on something.

"Oi what going on here?" Ulbert said as they walked over to the smaller group. Tabula turned his head towards the group.

"Oh I see that meeting is done."

"Yeah, wh-"

"Great, you guys have got to check this out." He said turning his attention back to whatever he was looking at. "You can do it you two, don't give up!"

Momonga, Touch me, Junko and Ulbert looked at each other in confusion, Kirizo and Nanami already went to see sight. The remainder shrugged their shoulders and joined them, what they saw was Herohero and Bukubukuchagama morphing their bodies into human like bodies. Herohero noticed them and waved his newly made hand at them.

"Oh Momonga-san, Touch me-san, Junko-san, Ulbert-san I see the meeting is over."

"Herohero-san, Bukubukuchagama-san, since when could you both does this?" Momonga asked, both surprise and curious on his friend newest abilities. Herohero shrugged his shoulders; soon he reverted back to his original slime form.

"Honestly, it was by pure accident that we could shape-shift. It happened while Bukubukuchagama and I were trying shape our normal form, well more so of Bukubukuchagama-san as I've already got it down. Peroroncino jokingly asked if I could mold into my human body. At the time I didn't really think about it, I was curious if I could. So I tried."

They waited for the Elder Slime's answer. A few seconds later, still with no answer Ulbert spoke.

"And?"

"Oh right, for some reason I couldn't. It's like I can take shape, I asked Bukubukuchagama-san if she could, she tried as well but was unsuccessful as well. Akeimi suggested us to try taking shape of other people and thus brings us here." He said as his body then took shape of a ridiculously buff man that had a large smile. "Have no fear, I, Herohero-Might is here!"

Kirizo had sparkles around his eyes. "So Cool! You became All Might." The young lupine then started jumping up and down in excitement, "What else can you shape-shift into? A Gundam? The Dark Magician? Oh how about Cloud Strifer?"

"Son, calm down." Touch me said, "Herohero-san is still figuring out the limits of his body, once he knows the basics of his body I'm sure he'll be happy to show you."

"Oh okay." Kirizo then bowed apologetically at Herohero, "I'm sorry if I cause you trouble, Herohero-san."

Herohero then changed into a more normal looking human male and waved his hand off "It's alright Kiri-kun, you were just asking is all."

Momonga pondered for a moment as Herohero and Bukubukuchagama actions made him recall of an item that the Treasure Hunters Duo once mention to him about that could change a player race with the only flaw being that the player will gain the disadvantages of the race they turn into. Unfortunately he couldn't remember what it was called.

"This does remind of a certain item," he spoke, "The one that can change a player's race."

Ulbert then spoke as he snapped his fingers "Ah yes I remember that item, our local treasure hunters completed a special event to get the recipe to craft that item, what was it called?" the other older members were about to open their mouths but quickly closed them as they too don't remember. At that moment Sebas entered the throne room, Narberal had went to guard the 9th floor with her fellow Peladies. At that moment Touch me noticed his creation. "Ah Sebas, your timing couldn't be better."

"How may I serve you Touch me-sama." He said, bowing in respect.

"We are trying to recall the name of an item that allows one to change their race with no restriction except the race itself. Do you perhaps know the name of said item?" Sebas had his right hand cupped around his chin and thought for a moment.

"I believe GearGainer-sama and Allipones-sama called the item [Ring of a Thousand Faces]." This was responded by a collective 'Ah' from the older members while Kirizo and Nanami tilted their head sideways.

"E-excuse m-me b-but w-w-who?" this made the other and Sebas turned their gaze on Nanami, who went 'meep' and hid behind Kirizo. Peroroncino then understood their confusion.

"Oh yeah, that's right you never meet them. Well for your information, GearGainer and Allipones are members of our guild and Ainz-Ooal-Gown best Treasure Hunters, in fact they are the best in Yggdrasil in general." Touch me then turned to Sebas and spoke, "Sebas correct me if I'm but I believe there is a painting of them in the Nazaricks library correct?"

"Indeed there is Touch me-sama." Touch me clapped his hands together.

"Good, would please show my son and Nanami-chan that painting, if it wouldn't be a bother but could you also tell them several fact and history about Nazarick on the way there."

"It won't be a bother at all, come along children. There is much to say about Nazarick." He said with a soft smile.

"Okay." The two said, with that they followed Sebas out the throne room. The very second the door was shut, Peroroncino was suddenly wrapped in chains and lifted off the ground.

"What the!?" he scream, he then noticed that the chains was pitched black and had dark purple sparks emitting out from them. He recognized them as Junko's [Despair Restraint] technique. He slowly turned his head to see Junko with a sweet smile but she was also activating her [Empresses Wrath III] while Touch Me had held his sword out.

"Peroroncino," Touch me said darkly.

"We are going to have a _nice lovely chat_ on Shalltear's setting. Also Eight Edge Assassins." She said as the secret bodyguards in the Throne room made their presence know. "Please standby outside until said otherwise." They nodded and left the room.

"Oh shit" was all what Peroroncino could only say and the duo started beating the feathers off the birdman, the room was filled with his screams of pain. As that took place Nishikienrai shushin into the room, he took note of Peroroncino's screams of pain, he turned his attention towards Momonga with deadpan look.

"…Do I even want to know?" to which everyone replied.

"No."

"By the way Nishiki-kun, where were you? You weren't with Momonga and the others." Akeimi asked. Nishiki turned his head towards her, before he addressed the other.

"In truth I hid myself to not only test my stealth skill and ability but I wanted to see if the Guardians are truly loyal to us as they claimed to be." As those words left his mouth, this caused his friends, except Momonga and Punitto Moe and Peroroncino, Touch me and Junko for obvious reasons, to gasp in shock.

"But why?" Bukubukuchagama asked, "Aren't they loyal to as already, I mean look at Albedo."

Punitto Moe then held his hand up, stopping her and anyone else from talking. "Everyone. What Nishiki-san did was not a bad move. Yes, he may be rude to them for doing so but. We need to make sure just in case, everyone. We going to be staying here and we need to know if its ok or safe to stay, so I don't blame him. Right Momonga-san?"

"Yes," Momonga said as he nodded, "As a Guild master I must prioritize the safety of my guild members first and for most." The others allowed this to sink in for a moment, thinking about it now, it made sense. "Alright Nishiki-san please tell us about your findings."

"Very well. Firstly-"

-Ashurbanipal/Great Library of Nazarick-

"-thus granting Lord Touch me-Sama and GearGainer-sama their Tittle [World Breaker Champion]." Sebas said as he told Kirizo and Nanami, they have been walking around the library for nearly an hour. When they first arrived, the younger members were pretty shocked at how big the library was, they also meet the chief librarian, Titus Annaeus Secundus, a skeleton wizard made with human and animal bones. He joined their company as he was dilated when he saw the young ones as Momonga had brought them here once but he didn't had the time to give them a proper tour. He was also happy to answer their question regarding about the library that housed numerous magical and non-magical knowledge that the Supreme Beings provided, some which included things from beyond Yggdrasil.

Soon the group stopped in front of a large painting, the painting was a large colossal golem, it had large and wide cylinder shape body that were made of brick, the strange thing about it was that it also had several pieces of metal plates that looked like they were bolted on and a few gears sticking out from the body, below it were various pieces of rock that attached the upper torso to the waist, the waist looked like the waist of a Leo from Gundam Wing, its legs were a mixture of machine and stone as from above the knee was made of pieces of jagged rocks while below the knee was made up of various pieces of machinery, its feet were shaped in typical anime robot fashion. It's right arm was mostly machine as it had a mostly rectangle shape shoulder armor, it arm had various visible pistons around the elbow area, it wore a demonic gauntlet that had slightly pointed finger tips. It's left arm however was a completely different story as the everything from the elbow and above was made out of large pieces of jagged rock while rest of the arm was made up of several large pillars and it had four stone fingers as it showed it had no wrist, there was also a divine looking chains wrapped around its pillar arm, also to take note was one end of the chains was imbedded into its pillar arm and it held a gargantuan double-sided axe with the bladed haves having several carks revealing red magma within. Its head was a sight as it wore a metal mouth guard, its right eye was a yellow rectangle, the right side of the head was made of metal as it had helmet look to it with a large horn that was pointing forwards, there were several wires sticking out from some places and the horn, the left side was made of rock and stone in a similar fashion to its right half, horn included but the difference was that around the eye are was a gaping hole with various carks a red glowing dot in within the darkness of its head.

Besides the massive being was a more human size and humanoid being, it had a female built to it indicating the obvious, her body consisted mostly of water but her left hand and up to her elbow was made of fire, (Raizer: Ironic I know. Sonic: Feels like its overused. Raizer: No it's not! Kitsune.N: Yeah it is. Raizer: Shut it all of you.) her right hand was made of wood, her left and right leg were made up of lightning and stone from the knee below respectively. She wore a dark navy blue mouth guard, her eyes were green, she also wore a crown like head piece and had snow white hair flowing down her back that reached her waist and it looked like waves. (Raizer: her eyes looked like the left eye of Gundam Fenice from Gundam Build fighters, her body and head look like that Mermaid Bakugon from Bakugon Battle Brawlers. I know a really old show but it was good.) She wore sapphire blue and white dress that had showed her assets and legs. In her left hand was a red, orange and yellow bow, on her back were two staffs. One had a trident shaped tip while the other had two angles like wings attached to a cross that had an emerald jewel in the center and a small white halo.

"Wow." Nanami said, amazed at both the craftsmanship and the two individuals in the painting. Kirizo let his jaw drop in amazement. Sebas and Titus couldn't help but chuckle at their expressions.

"Magnificent isn't it." Titus said. They nodded dumbly. Kirizo then turned his head towards Sebas.

"Ne, Sebas. What were they like?" Sebas soon had a thoughtful look to his face.

"Well, Geargainer-sama, the golem in the painting, was very wise and cunning, he would play his adversaries right into his hands, and he enjoyed adventuring and discovering new things, hence choice of being a [Treasure Hunter]. He never once back down from a challenge and when it come to the safety of his fellow guild members he would do anything to protect them. He would always say 'Life will never be boring, as the greatest treasure is what we do.'" He then turned his gaze to the female in the painting, "Then there is Allipones-sama, Nazarick's greatest healer and GearGainer-sama's loyal companion. She was quite kind, caring, very friendly even to her enemies and took her role as a healer very seriously, however when in anger I believe she could easily defeat me and the Pleadies with very little problems. Together they were the best treasure hunting team, they brought back many riches and fame to Nazarick. She and GearGainer were very close to each other, they would always be together and when given the chance sit next to each other. I was there when GearGainer announce to the guild their engagement and wedding, though I nor the Guardians or Albedo knew where the weeding took place."

"I remember that," Kirizo said, "Dad said he and mom were invited to a wedding a few years ago, I guess that was GearGainer-san and Allipones-san wedding." He then looked back up to the painting, "One of my jobs is [Treasure Hunter], I don't know if I even come close to their achievements." He lowered his head, his eyes being shadowed.

"Kiri-kun." Nanami said worriedly. Sebas had a slight frown, concern for his young master. Then the lupine lifted his head, his emerald eyes brighten with determination.

"That just means I've got to work hard to get to their level." He with great conviction. Nanami smiled brightly, while Sebas smiled softly.

"Kiri-kun, I'll help to achieve your goal."

"Thanks Nana-chan." He said, blushing slightly, Nanami blushed even brighter and turned her head away to hide her embarrassment. He then turned his head towards Sebas. "Ne Sebas," he said getting the butler's attention, "May I ask you something."

"Certainly Kirizo-sama. I'll answer anything to the best of my knowledge." Sebas said respectfully.

"Tou-san made you right? That would kind of make you his son right?" this surprise Sebas.

"I-I suppose that is true." He said nodding.

"And he is also my dad, plus I was born after you. So would that make you my nii-san?" this caught Sebas completely by surprise.

"Nii-san," Titus said, "I believe in one of the books the Supreme Beings added here mention that word. I believe it means Older Brother if I'm not mistaken."

"I am unsure of this Kirizo-sama but I suggest asking Touch me-sama for conformation on this matter."

"Oh, okay." He said, "But Sebas can I call you my nii-san?" this not only made the three present surprise but also curious, except Nanami as she knew why he asked that.

"Not to sound rude Kirizo-sama but why?" Kirizo then poked his fingers together and had a sheepish smile.

"Well, it's because I always wanted an older brother. Someone one that I can ask for help, look up to and learn from." He said with a embarrass blush. Sebas eyes widen for a moment before he smiled softly.

"If that is what you wish. Otou-tou." Kirizo face grew brighter than a charismas tree as he hug Sebas, to which the butler hugged back. Nanami smiled at her best friend/secret crush.

-Nazarick, Throne room-

"-so in conclusion the Guardians are indeed without a doubt 100% loyal to us and that Albedo and Shalltear are Yandere's towards Momonga." Nishikienrai finished his report, for the most part everyone was glad that the Guardians were truly loyal to them, Momonga on the other hand, he is currently being held up by Ulbert and Tabula after learning the horrifying knowledge of both Albedo and Shalltear are madly in love with him, if he was in his human body he would have fainted by now. As that was going on Peroroncino was able to escape Junko's chains and is now running around the throne room with Junko and Touch me giving chase.

"Hey Buku-chan, do you think we should," Yamaiko started as she saw Peroroncino doge a one tier fireball that Junko launched at him, "them."

"Well my brother did deserve this for adding all those pervert things to Shalltear's settings. Plus it's fun to watch him run for his life." The pink slime answered back giggling a bit, "And let's be honest do you really want to try and stop that." She pointed at Touch me who switched out his sword for a low-tier claymore and swung it at the birdman who dodge it.

"Yeah good call." Peroroncino continued running away from his chasers.

"God dammit, how many do I have to say it. I'm sorry; now stop trying to kill me!"

"You've poison our son and Nanami-chan young minds for that you must Die!" Touch me yelled. At that moment Peroroncino made a fatal error as accidently trip on his own feet causing him to land on his stomach, this would made him panic as this would give the two angered parents a chance to attack him again if it were not for that he accidently open the Guild Member roaster. The list started with Momonga obviously as he is the guild master, next was Touch me, then Ulbert and so on and so on, as he quickly scroll down, he noticed something on the list, he blink one, twice than a third time just to make sure he wasn't looking at the list wrong. He then stood up, turned around facing Touch me and Junko and dodge them Matrix style as he jumped between Junko who flew past him and Touch me's sword swing below him and landed perfectly on his feet, which surprise the two. Everyone blinked at the feet Peroroncino just achieve.

"Did he just pull a Matrix on us?" Touch me asked very confuse.

"I believe he did dear." Without another word, the birdman made his way to Momonga, which also confuse the undead.

"Ugh, Peroroncino-san?"

"Momonga, tell me has anyone else login to Nazarick beside you before are current predicament?" this confused the Undead even more by his friends words, he took a glance at his comrade, who just shrugged their shoulders, and Bukubukuchagama tilted her slime head in confusion of her brother's action.

"Ugh Luc*fer-san, Blue planet-san, Ladycash-san and few other login last week."

"I mean recently. Momomga, recently login."

"Umu," Momonga tried to remember as he held his hands in a thinking posture, the other were more confuse to Peroroncio's question. Momonga then clapped his fist, "Ah yes, yesterday Geargainer-san and Alliphones-san login as well, they said they wanted to spend some time in Level 5. Why?"

"You need to see this." He said as he flipped his list around to show Momonga, the other crowded around the Overlord Undead, they say each of their names on the list, beside their names were the words 'Active' in green, Ameiko's name was also their as a 'Guest', Momonga scrolled down the list, they noticed the names of their absent members, beside their names were 'Offline' in grey. He stopped scrolling down when a noticed a pair of names, his red eyes grew brighter, the other had their mouths drop at the names.

"No way!"

"That can't be right!"

"Impossible!"

"I can't believe they are here."

"Looks like we weren't the only ones here after all."

"Agreed my friends."

What they saw was the names of the 37th and 38th member of Ainz-Ooal-Gown, Yggdrasil's daring duo, the odd defying partners, the Greatest Treasure Hunting partner's names.

[37. GearGainer -'Active']

[38. Allipones -'Active']


End file.
